


Die Quelle der Wünsche

by Sternenfee



Series: Armans Geheimnis - Fanfortsetzung [1]
Category: Armans Geheimnis | Arman's Secret (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Canon Relationships, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenfee/pseuds/Sternenfee
Summary: Charlie ist bei Arman geblieben und ihr Leben könnte nun eigentlich glücklich verlaufen, doch......dann taucht Patrizia plötzlich in Namra auf und muss sich ungewollt mit dieser Welt und ihrem gebrochenen Herzen auseinandersetzen.Und wäre das nicht schlimm genug, nutzt Milena ihre Chance auf Rache und für Charlie, Patrizia und Tarik beginnt ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit.Wird es ihnen gelingen, das Unglück aufzuhalten?
Relationships: Charlie/Arman, Garwin/Patrizia
Series: Armans Geheimnis - Fanfortsetzung [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698298
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Warum hatte sie bloß zugesagt?!   
Es brachte Geld. Deshalb.   
Um als Bloggerin Geld zu verdienen, muss man manchmal auch Dinge tun, die einem gegen den Strich gehen.

Patrizia seufzte. Da stand sie nun, in einem glitzernden Kleid, schimmerndem, bunten Make-Up und ihre Haare - noch mehr Glitzer.

Sie _hasste_ es!

Sie hatte vor ein paar Monaten begonnen, eine Blogserie über verschiedene Style-Communities zu veröffentlichen und war seitdem in einem Brokatkleid am Pranger gestanden, hatte in schwarzen Klamotten einen Literaturabend moderiert und in einer Sternenflottenuniform ein Raumschiff kommandiert.

 _Was für eine Schnapsidee!_ Einige ihrer Follower fanden das auch und straften sie mit Dislikes, aber gleichzeitig waren so viele dazugekommen, dass sie inzwischen an den 50000 kratzte. Und das war Geld wert.   
Also machte sie weiter.

Und dann kam die Einladung zur "1. FairyCon Germany". _Wer um alles in der Welt dachte sich so einen Schwachsinn aus?_

Eine Stunde lang hatte sie Selfies mit Fans über sich ergehen lassen und selber Videos gedreht und jetzt war sie einfach nur noch fertig.

Erschöpft stand Patrizia vor dem Spiegel der Damentoilette und versuchte, das Make-Up von ihrem Gesicht zu entfernen. Der Kleber, mit dem die Strasssteine an ihrer Haut befestigt waren, juckte wie Hölle.

 _Vielleicht sollte ich das zuhause machen_ , dachte sie. Sie konnte ihre Erschöpfung bis in die Fingerspitzen spüren.   
Alles um sie begann sich zu drehen und ihr wurde auf einmal schrecklich übel.   
Mit letzter Kraft versuchte sie, sich am Waschbecken festzuhalten, doch sie griff ins Leere!

Patrizia stürzte und landete unsanft.   
Auf Gras!

Dann wurde es endgültig dunkel um sie.

***

Ob es nur ein paar Minuten waren oder Stunden, hätte sie nicht sagen können.

Ein ihr entfernt vertrautes Geräusch weckte sie.   
Hufgetrappel.

Ihr schwante Böses.   
_Oh nein, bitte, bitte nicht!_

Sie würde ihre Augen einfach nicht öffnen. Und wenn sie sie wieder aufmachte, würde sie wieder auf dieser dämlichen Toilette auf dieser dämlichen Convention in diesem dämlichen Messezentrum sein!

Doch dann hörte sie einen erstaunten Ausruf, der ihre Hoffnungen mit einem Schlag zunichte machte:

"Patrizia?"


	2. Eine unerwartete Begegnung

"Arman! Die Bürste ist kaputt!"

Arman drehte sich von Cassiopeia weg und sah Charlie im Stalleingang stehen.

"Ich weiß. Da hinten liegt eine zweite", sagte er beiläufig und deutete auf die Ablage zu ihrer Linken.

"Ernsthaft jetzt? Hättest du die Kaputte nicht einfach wegschmeißen können?"   
Mit vorwurfsvollem Blick kam sie auf ihn zu.

"Das wollte ich gleich als nächstes tun." Arman schloss Charlie in die Arme und setzte sein entwaffnendstes Lächeln auf.   
"Ja, ist klar", antwortete sie amüsiert.

Arman gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss. "Zumindest gleich, nachdem ich von der Versammlung zurück bin."

"Mhmm.." Charlie glaubte ihm kein Wort. "Und du bist dir sicher, dass ich nicht doch mit dir mitkommen soll?"

"Charlie, du weißt, dass du das nicht schaffen wirst."

Und Charlie musste ihm leider recht geben. Sie war vor zwei Tagen vom Pferd gefallen und konnte in den nächsten Tagen auf keinen Fall mehrere Stunden am Stück in einem Sattel sitzen.

Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter. "Versprich mir aber, dass du auf dich aufpasst", murmelte sie in sein Hemd.

"Aber natürlich. So wie immer." Arman lachte und gab ihr noch einen Kuss. "Und wenn ich wiederkomme, dann ist diese lästige Hubbeldi-Schwubbeldi-Fehde hoffentlich endlich Geschichte."

Einen Kuss noch, dann löste er sich aus Charlies Umarmung und stieg auf sein Pferd.

Am Hofeingang wartete seine gesamte Familie, um sich zu verabschieden. Zumindest fast, Tami und Milosch waren mal wieder irgendwo und stellten Unfug an - die Geschwister waren beinahe unzertrennlich, seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten.

"Pass gut auf dich auf", mahnte Richard seinen umtriebigen Sohn. Seine Mutter lächelte ihn sorgenvoll an.

Nach allem, was in den letzten zwei Jahren passiert war, konnte Arman seinen Eltern die Besorgnis nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Deshalb versicherte er ihnen nur, Acht zu geben und dass er ja ohnehin morgen Abend wieder zurück wäre. Dann verließ er den Hof.

***

Die Versammlung mit den Hubbeldis und Schwubbeldis war in einem Wort zusammengefasst eine Katastrophe gewesen!

 _Nun ja,_ dachte Arman frustriert, _zumindest hat es keine Schwerverletzten gegeben._   
Er überlegte. Es war noch nicht ganz Mittag und er hatte noch genügend Zeit.

Kurzentschlossen lenkte er Cassiopeia in eine andere Richtung und machte sich auf den Weg zur Wasserburg.

Er musste einfach noch mehr über diese dumme Fehde in Erfahrung bringen und dabei konnte ihm Micks umfangreiche Bibliothek sicher helfen.

Als er in den Burghof ritt, stand Mick schon dort und schien keineswegs überrascht, ihn hier anzutreffen.

"Arman, schön dich zu sehen." Er reichte seinem Freund die Hand, nachdem dieser abgestiegen war.

"Hallo, Mick. Ich bin auch froh, dich zu sehen."

Mick bemerkte den leicht gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Freundes. "Ich vermute, das Treffen mit den Hubbeldis und Schwubbeldis ist nicht so ausgegangen, wie du es dir erhofft hattest."

"Nein." Arman biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich dachte für einen Moment, dass es ganz böse ausgehen würde. Zum Glück hat die Rauferei glimpflich geendet."

Mick verzog das Gesicht. "Und wobei kann ich dir behilflich sein?"

"Ich brauche einfach noch mehr Informationen. Ich muss wissen, was sie trennt und vor Allem, was sie gemeinsam haben. Das kann doch nicht ewig so weiter gehen! Der ganze Westen leidet unter diesem Streit."

Sein Gegenüber lächelte. "Dann komm mit. Mal sehen, ob wir deinen ambitionierten Plänen etwas nachhelfen können."

Die beiden Männer betraten die Burg und Mick führte seinen Freund in die Bibliothek.

Zwei Stunden lang wälzte Arman Buch um Buch, las Chroniken, Besitzurkunden, Gerichtsakten, bis er glaubte, sein Kopf würde platzen.

"Ich denke, du hast für heute genug getan." Mick war hereingekommen und stellte Arman eine Tasse Tee hin.

"Ich glaube, du hast recht." Dankbar machte er einen Schluck. "Und was treibt dich zur Zeit so um, mein Freund?"

"Verschiedenes. Zur Zeit muss ich öfter nach Süden reisen. Du erinnerst dich an den Elbenwald, von dem dir Garwin erzählt hat?"

Arman nickte bedächtig. Der Streit mit seinem ehemaligen besten Freund war zwar vorbei, aber es fühlte sich noch immer seltsam an, an ihn zu denken.

"Nun, es scheint, als hätten die Zwerge dem Häuptling der Elben etwas sehr Wertvolles gestohlen. Was es ist, will er mir aber nicht sagen. Jedenfalls scheint das Ganze mittlerweile zu eskalieren und ich versuche seit Wochen, an den Zwergenkönig heranzutreten und ihn dazu zu bringen, was immer es auch ist, zurückzugeben."

Arman lächelte schwach. "Klingt so, als wären deine Probleme auch nicht kleiner als meine. Brauchst du meine Hilfe bei der Sache?"

Mick verneinte. "Konzentriere dich lieber auf dein Problem, aber vielleicht muss ich später doch noch auf dein Angebot zurückkommen."

Die beiden Männer schwiegen kurz, bis Mick wieder ansetzte: "Und wie läuft es so, mit Charlie am Hof?"

Arman bemerkte eine leichte Besorgnis in der Frage. "Alles Bestens. Sollte es nicht so sein?"

Sein Gegenüber schien seine Frage zu bereuen. "Nein, gar nicht. Es ist nur.. wir beide wissen, was sie für ein Wirbelwind sein kann."

"Meine Eltern lieben sie, meine Brüder auch und Tami vergöttert sie zur Zeit über alle Maßen."

"Das ist schön, zu hören." Das Lächeln war auf Micks Gesicht zurückgekehrt.

Arman stand auf. Es war schon Nachmittag und er musste noch ein gutes Stück reiten, bis er zuhause war.   
Sein Freund begleitete ihn hinaus und sie verabschiedeten sich.

Draußen im Park vor der Wasserburg trat plötzlich eine Gestalt auf den Weg und er musste seine Stute anhalten.

Es war Milena.   
Beinahe hätte er sie nicht erkannt. Sie war abgemagert und ihre gebückte Haltung ließ sie noch hagerer aussehen, als sie ohnehin schon war.   
Sie blicke ihm geradewegs in die Augen.

Arman stand auf Abstand und wartete. Er konnte sich leider nur zu gut an das erinnern, was sie getan hatte - wieviel Angst und Leid sie verursacht hatte. Und nun war er auch noch das, was sie immer sein wollte: Hüter von Namra.

Langsam, als ob sie selbst nicht wusste, ob sie es wollte, kam sie auf ihn zu. Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, bis sie neben seinem Pferd stehen blieb.

"Arman, hallo", grüßte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

"Milena." Arman nickte ihr zu. Er konnte sehen, dass sie nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst zu sein schien, aber er mahnte sich zur Vorsicht.

Sie sah ihn an und öffnete den Mund, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, schwieg aber.

Arman wurde ungeduldig. "Hör zu, ich habe noch einen weiten Weg vor mir. Falls du also etwas zu sagen hast, sag es jetzt."

Milena sackte noch weiter in sich zusammen. Dann griff sie plötzlich nach seiner linken Hand. Er wollte sich losreißen, aber sie hielt sie eisern gepackt.

"Ich möchte mich entschuldigen."

Er hatte mit so etwas gerechnet. Aber er war noch nicht so weit. Es würde noch viel Zeit vergehen, bis er dazu fähig wäre. "Es tut mir leid, dazu bin ich noch nicht bereit. Außerdem hat ganz Namra deine Entschuldigung verdient. Das du fast zerstört hättest!", fügte er hinzu.

Er versuchte wieder, sich ihrem Griff zu entwinden doch Milena grub jetzt ihre Nägel tief in sein Handgelenk.

"Milena, lass mich los!" Jetzt erst lockerte sie ihren Griff und Arman gelang es, sich loszureißen.

"Krieg dich in den Griff!", fuhr er sie an und ritt, so schnell es ging, davon.

Milena sah Arman nach, bis er verschwunden war. Dann straffte sie ihre Schultern und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte sie sich um und ging zur Burg.


	3. Milenas Plan

Arman versuchte, während des Heimritts nicht mehr an die unheimliche Begegnung mit Milena zu denken, sondern lieber an Lösungsansätze des Hubbeldi-Schwubbeldi-Problems.   
Aber so ganz gelingen wollte es ihm nicht.   
Als die Wächter, also Tarik, Dimitri, Jenny und Charlie, ihn zum Hüter Namras gewählt hatten, hatte er den blanken Hass in Milenas Blick sehen können, der ihn nun wieder verfolgte.

Mit schmerzvoll verzogenem Gesicht betrachtete er sein Handgelenk, an dem die halbmondförmigen Spuren von Milenas Fingernägeln noch immer sichtbar waren. Zwei davon schienen sogar geblutet zu haben.

Dass sie sich jetzt bei ihm entschuldigen hatte wollen, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht glauben.   
Aber vielleicht war in den vergangenen Monaten doch so etwas wie Reue in ihr aufgekeimt.

Tief in Gedanken versunken ritt er über eine große Wiese, während die Sonne schon begann, am Horizont zu versinken.

Im Augenwinkel nahm er auf einmal einen Lichtblitz wahr. Überrascht drehte er sich zur Seite.   
Das hatte er sich doch nicht nur eingebildet?   
Wieder ein kurzes Aufblitzen. Es kam vom Waldrand.

Neugierig geworden lenkte er Cassiopeia in die Richtung.   
Beim Näherkommen erkannte er eine Frauengestalt in glänzendem Gewand, die am Boden lag.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung bei dir?!"

Die Frau rührte sich nicht. Arman stieg vom Pferd und kam besorgt näher.

Das dunkle, lange Haar und die Kleidung kamen ihm bekannt vor.

"Feenja, bist du das?"

Er hatte sie erreicht und kniete sich neben ihr nieder. Er konnte im Halbdunkel erkennen, wie sich ihr Rücken ruhig auf und ab bewegte. Sie schien hier einfach zu schlafen.   
Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, schob er die langen Haare beiseite - und traute seinen Augen nicht.

"Patrizia?!"

***

_Nein!_

_Neinneinneinein!_

Sie kannte diese Stimme! Wollte sie nicht hören.

 _Geh weg!_ , dachte Patrizia und presste die Augen fest zusammen.

Das war einfach nur ein böser Traum. Die Convention, der ganze Feen- und Elfenschwachsinn musste daran schuld sein.

"Patrizia, wach auf!"

Arman rüttelte sie sanft. Sie versteifte sich und presste die Augen noch fester zusammen.   
"Geh weg! Du bist nicht wirklich da!"

Er verstand nicht. Allerdings war ihm sehr wohl bewusst, dass die Nacht hereinbrach und es bald stockdunkel sein würde. Namras Kreaturen der Nacht waren zwar zum größten Teil friedlich, aber eben auch nur größtenteils.

Er schüttelte sie wieder. "Patrizia, komm schon. Wir müssen zum Hof, bevor es ganz dunkel wird."

_Der Hof! Alles nur nicht der Hof! Namra! Warum!?_

"Ich will doch einfach nur nachhause!", wimmerte sie und krümmte sich zusammen.

"Hey, jetzt reiß dich mal am Riemen!", herrschte Arman sie an.   
Seine Schroffheit ließ Patrizia ihre Augen öffnen.

"So ist es gut. Und jetzt komm, wir müssen los, es ist bald zu dunkel zum Reiten",sagte er und zog sie unsanft auf die Beine.

"Deshalb musst du doch nicht so grob sein!", schnauzte sie ihn an.

Das war ihm jetzt zu viel! Er wollte nach Hause.   
In sein Bett.   
Zu seiner Familie.   
Zu Charlie.

Er machte ein paar Schritte auf sein Pferd zu und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. "Hey, ich weiß echt nicht, was du hier machst, aber wir sollten jetzt wirklich-"

Weiter kam er nicht. Mit Entsetzen sah Patrizia, dass Arman kurz wankte, die Augen verdrehte und dann wie ein Stein zu Boden fiel.

"Arman!" Sie lief hin und beugte sich zu ihm herab. "Was ist mit dir?"   
Sie rüttelte ihn aber er bewegte sich nicht. Sie rüttelte fester. Noch immer nichts.   
Langsam bekam sie wirklich Angst. Sie hielt ihre Hand vor sein Gesicht, aber sie konnte kaum seinen Atem spüren.

"Ohmeingottohmeingott" Sie spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

_Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?_

Der Hof! Auf dem Hof war Rona. Und seine Großmutter konnte ihm helfen! Sie musste ihn zum Hof bringen!

Aber wie? Verzweifelt blickte sie zu Armans Pferd. Nie im Leben würde sie ihn da rauf bekommen.

"He, du! Pferd!" Cassiopeia sah Patrizia an. Hoffentlich klappte das. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

Und es funktionierte. Stumm kam das Pferd auf sie zu und kniete sich vollständig auf den Boden.   
Mit all ihrer Kraft wuchtete Patrizia Armans reglosen Körper auf seinen Rücken und stieg in den Sattel. Cassiopeia erhob sich und sie betete dass weder sie, noch Arman herunterfallen würden.   
Schützend legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Rücken.   
Sie konnte spüren, dass sich sein Körper unter ihren Fingern kalt anfühlte.

_Oh nein, bitte mach, dass er nicht tot ist._

Dann sah sie sich um. Es war inzwischen so dunkel, dass sie kaum noch etwas sehen konnte.   
Die Tränen in ihren Augen machten die Sache nicht besser.

"Und wohin jetzt?", fragte sie Cassiopeia. Das Pferd wandte sich in eine Richtung. Es schien den Weg zu kennen. Eine Hand auf Arman, fasste sie die Zügel. "Dann los! Lauf so schnell du kannst!"

Und Cassiopeia galoppierte in die Nacht davon.

***

"Wo bleibt er denn bloß?" Charlie stand am Fenster und blickte nach draußen.   
Es war spät geworden und Tami, Timon, Milosch und Jaron waren bereits auf ihren Zimmern.

"Mach dir um Arman keine Sorgen, der kommt schon klar", meinte Argos, der mit seinem Vater Karten spielte.

Lore kam zu ihr und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ziemlich sicher hat er mal wieder Mick besucht und beim Lesen die Zeit vergessen."

"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht", antwortete Charlie und starrte weiter in die Dunkelheit. Aber alles was sie im Fenster sehen konnte, war ihr eigenes Spiegelbild.

***

Das war einfach SO unter ihrer Würde! An zusammengeknoteten Bettlaken ihr eigenes Zimmer, in ihrem eigenen Zuhause, zu betreten. Wie eine Verbrecherin!

Verärgert löste Milena die Knoten und legte die Tücher fein säuberlich gefaltet in ihren Schrank zurück.

Dann ging sie zu ihrem Waschtisch und säuberte gründlich ihre Hände. Nicht dass sie sich versehentlich beim Nägelkauen selbst umbrachte. Lästige Angewohnheit.

Es klopfte.

"Milena?"

Sie hastete zu ihrem Bett, setzte sich und schlug das Buch auf, das am Nachttisch lag.

"Komm rein!", rief sie.

Ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss und ihr Bruder betrat das Zimmer mit einem Tablett in der Hand.

Er stellte es auf einen Tisch und setzte sich neben sie.

"Wie geht es dir heute?"

"Gut. Denke ich." Sie versuchte ein schiefes Lächeln.

Mick ergriff ihre Hand. "Das freut mich. Was liest du denn?"

Sie unterhielten sich kurz über ihren und seinen Tag. Der Ihre war natürlich sehr interessant gewesen, aber das behielt sie lieber für sich.   
Sie hasste die Art, wie er wie auf Eierschalen um gewisse Themen tanzte und sie wie eine psychisch Kranke behandelte. Dabei waren ihre Gedanken klarer als je zuvor!

Es war eine Erleichterung, als Mick sie endlich umarmte und aufstand um zu gehen.

"Muss das denn sein?", fragte sie ihn, wie so oft, als er den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche holte.

"Du weißt, dass das notwendig ist. Du bist noch nicht so weit", antwortete er traurig, "Gute Nacht, Milena."   
Er schloss die Tür und versperrte sie wieder.

 _Das werden wir ja alle noch sehen_ , dachte sie grimmig.

Und jetzt hieß es: warten!

Sie überlegte. Je nach dem, wie gesund er war - und sie schätzte diesen dummen Bauernjungen als _sehr_ gesund ein - würde es wohl ein paar Tage dauern.

Und wenn der Hüter von Namra endlich tot wäre, müssten die Wächter einen Neuen wählen.   
Und dann würde sie bereit sein! 


	4. Eine lange Nacht

"Das kann doch nicht sein, dass er so lange braucht!", rief Charlie wieder.   
Argos und Richard hatten mit dem Kartenspiel aufgehört und standen unschlüssig neben ihr.

"Er hätte sich doch gemeldet, wenn er noch eine Nacht fortbleibt", flüsterte Lore.   
Seine Eltern begannen nun auch, sich zu sorgen. Argos versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Es würde schon nichts Schlimmes passiert sein.   
Richard unterbrach ihn. "Warte. Hört ihr das?"   
Sie waren still. Dann hörten alle das Geräusch. Es kam von draußen.

"Arman! Endlich!" Freudig lief Charlie durch nach draußen, gefolgt von den Anderen.

Es war stockdunkel und noch war nichts zu sehen. Da hörten sie es wieder: lautes Rufen in der Ferne.   
"Das ist nicht Armans Stimme", meinte Charlie. Es war eine Frauenstimme.   
Die Rufe wurden lauter, bis sie sie deutlich hören konnten.

"Hilfe! Wir brauchen Hilfe!", begleitet von lauter werdendem Hufgetrappel.   
Ein Reiter raste auf den Hof und blieb stehen.   
"Hilf uns doch jemand!", schrie er. Und Charlie erkannte im Schein des Hauses voll Erstaunen ihre Freundin Patrizia.

Auf Armans Pferd.

Und Arman, der über seinem Rücken hing.

"Arman!", rief Charlie und rannte auf ihn zu, Richard und Argos gleich hinter ihr.

"Er braucht Hilfe! Er stirbt!", kreischte Patrizia während sie panisch nach Charlie griff.   
Die beiden Männer waren schon dabei, ihn vom Pferd zu heben.

"Lore, hol Rona!", brüllte Richard, während er und Argos mit Arman zum Haus liefen. Charlie eilte hinterher.   
Sie legten Arman auf ein Sofa, als Rona, bereits im Nachthemd, herbeieilte. "Was ist passiert?"

Charlie hatte sich neben ihrem Freund niedergelassen und berührte seine Wange. "Er ist eiskalt!" Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und sie begann zu zittern.

Rona bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Anderen und fühlte Armans Stirn und Puls, hörte, ob er atmete. Dann rief sie: "Raus mit euch! Ich brauche meine Ruhe."   
Diesen Befehl kannten sie. Widerwillig verließen sie das Zimmer und Richard schloss die Tür.

Lore hielt die zitternde Charlie im Arm.

"Was ist da passiert?", durchbrach Argos die Stille.   
Charlie schnappte nach Luft. "Patrizia!" Sie riss sich von Lore los und lief wieder nach draußen.

Patrizia stand noch immer draußen, hatte ihr Gesicht in Cassiopeias Flanke vergraben und weinte.   
Charlie rannte auf ihre Freundin zu. "Was ist mit Arman passiert?"   
"Ich weiß es nicht", schluchzte Patrizia. "Das ist alles so schrecklich."   
Charlie packte sie und begann sie zu schütteln. "Sag, was passiert ist!", schrie sie sie an. Doch sie antwortete nicht sondern weinte nur.

"Lass sie bitte los, du tust ihr noch weh!" Lore war hinter den Mädchen aufgetaucht und befreite Patrizia aus ihrem Griff. "Bring Cassiopeia erst mal in den Stall", sagte sie leise und dann drehte sie sich um und ging mit Patrizia im Arm zum Haus.

***

Charlie beeilte sich, doch als sie das Haus betrat, war Patrizia nirgendwo zu sehen. "Wo ist sie hin?"   
"Ich habe sie ins Bett gebracht", antwortete Lore.   
"Was?!"   
"Das Mädchen war völlig fertig, wir hätten heute nichts mehr aus ihr herausgebracht", meinte Richard.   
"Aber-"   
"Wir sollten auch versuchen, etwas zu schlafen. Wir können hier ohnehin nichts tun. Und Rona wird uns holen, wenn sich etwas ändert."

Charlie gab auf. Sie konnte die Besorgnis in den Gesichtern von Armans Eltern und Bruder sehen und spürte selbst die tiefe Müdigkeit, die sich in ihr ausbreitete.

Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat, lag Patrizia in ihrem Bett und schlief. Nicht ruhig, Charlie konnte es an ihrem Gesicht sehen, und wie sie sich im Bettlaken verkrampfte.

Sie holte eine zweite Decke und setzte sich auf einen Polstersessel. Dort hatte Arman immer geschlafen, wenn sie selbst mal wieder von Alpträumen verfolgt wurde, die ihre vergangenen Erlebnisse hier in Namra ab und zu verursachten.

_Arman._

_Bitte lass es nichts Schlimmes sein!_

Dann übermannte sie selbst die Erschöpfung und kaum hatte sie die Decke über sich gezogen, war sie eingeschlafen.

***

Etwas stimmte nicht.

Mick konnte es spüren, aber nicht festmachen. Seine tiefe Verbindung zu Namra selbst ließ ihn kleinste Veränderungen bemerken - und besonders solche, die unvorhergesehen kamen.

Tarik war seit vier Tagen hier und übte im Elbenwald seine magischen Fähigkeiten. Hatte er etwas angestellt?   
Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihn. Nein, alles bestens.

Auch an der Grenze zum Zwergenreich war es ruhig. Er ließ seine Gedanken weiter nach Norden wandern..

Eine kleine Hand berührte seine Schulter und strich seinen Hals hinauf.

"Es ist spät, Namra ist auch morgen noch hier."

Mick seufzte und drehte sich zu Feenja um.   
"Ich weiß, aber da ist dieses Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht passt."

Sie sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen an. "Und das wirst du morgen auch herausfinden. Wenn du ausgeschlafen bist. Du hattest in letzter Zeit ohnehin zu wenig Schlaf."

Mick lächelte Feenja schwach an, nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie. Dann löschte er die Tischlampe und sie verließen gemeinsam das Arbeitszimmer.

***

Charlies Schlaf war kurz und unruhig. Es war noch fast dunkel als sie aufwachte.   
Hastig zog sie sich das Gewand vom Vortag an und lief die Treppe hinunter.

Sie wollte zur Arman.

Dass der Rest seiner Familie bereits am Frühstückstisch saß, sah sie erst, als sie sie erreichte. Stumm starrten alle in ihre Tassen.

"Wie geht es Arman?", flüsterte Charlie.

"Rona ist noch bei ihm und lässt auch niemanden rein", antwortete Richard und rückte zur Seite, damit sie sich setzen konnte.   
Dankbar akzeptierte Charlie eine Tasse Melissentee. Der entspannte, das konnte sie brauchen.

Über den Tisch ergriff Lore ihre Hand und drückte sie. "Es wird alles gut, du wirst sehen."   
Sie sagte es wohl mehr für sich selbst.

Wenig später hörten sie langsame Schritte die Treppe herabkommen und Patrizia stand, in einem Nachthemd von Lore und einer Decke um die Schultern im Aufgang.

"Morgen", hauchte sie mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. Sie hatte dunkle Augenringe, das Haar war ungekämmt und ihr Gesicht vermisste sämtliche Farbe.

Lore war sofort aufgestanden und brachte Patrizia zum Tisch. Auch sie wurde mit einer Tasse Tee versorgt und alle warteten gespannt, bis sie ein paar Schluck getrunken hatte.

Charlie wollte sie sofort mit Fragen überschütten, doch Richard kam ihr zuvor. "Patrizia, kannst du dich erinnern, was gestern war?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme und warf Charlie einen Blick zu, einfach mal still zu halten.

Sie ließ sich Zeit, bis sie antwortete. Die Schultern angezogen und den Kopf gesenkt, umklammerte sie ihre Tasse wie ein rettendes Seil.

Dann begann sie, ganz leise, zu erzählen. Von der Veranstaltung, auf der sie eingeladen war, wie ihr auf der Toilette plötzlich schlecht wurde und sie hier, in Namra, im Gras liegend aufgewacht war. Arman, der sie gefunden hatte und plötzlich einfach zusammengesackt war. Wie sie ihn auf das Pferd gehievt hatte und einfach losgeritten war, in der Hoffnung, hierher zu gelangen.

"Und sonst ist dir nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen. An Arman selbst vielleicht?", fragte sein Vater.

"Nein.. tut mir leid", schluchzte Patrizia und blickte auf. "Ist er..?"

Richard schüttelte den Kopf. Sie atmete auf.

In diesem Moment öffnete Rona die Tür. Charlie war im Selben aufgesprungen und rannte an ihr vorbei in das Zimmer dahinter.   
Die Anderen folgten ihr langsam.

Arman lag zugedeckt auf dem Sofa, auf das er nachts zuvor gebettet worden war. Charlie ergriff seine Hand und merkte, dass sie etwas wärmer war, als zuvor. Aber er rührte sich noch immer nicht.

"Ich habe getan was ich konnte, aber das war nicht viel", sagte Rona in die Stille.   
"Ich habe ihm bestenfalls Zeit verschafft."

"Zeit? Zeit, bis was..?" Doch während sie sprach, und in die Gesichter seiner Eltern und Großmutter blickte, erkannte sie, was sie meinte.

"Nein!"

"Er stirbt, Charlie", sagte Rona mit bebender Stimme.

Lore fiel Richard in die Arme und Patrizia lies fassungslos die Schultern hängen.

"Das kann nicht sein!" Charlie sprang auf. "Du musst doch etwas tun können. Wer, wenn nicht du?"   
Rona blickte betreten zu Boden.

"Mick!" Tamis Stimme klang unnatürlich hell und laut in der düsteren Atmosphäre. "Er weiß doch alles, er kann Arman bestimmt gesund machen!"

Daran hatte noch niemand gedacht. Hoffnung breitete sich auf den Gesichtern aus, als Richard zur Haustür ging und nach einem kleinen silbernen Glöckchen griff, das daneben hing.   
Er trat ins Freie und läutete. 


	5. Ein Funken Hoffnung

_Arman stand barfuß im nassen Gras und sah sich um._

_"Wo bin ich?"_   
_Seine Stimme klang seltsam, aber auch seine Umgebung mutete fremd an._

_"Als ob du das nicht wüsstest"_   
_Er fuhr herum. Ein paar Meter entfernt stand das Orakel und lächelte ihn an._   
_"Sieh genau hin."_   
_Erstaunt blickte er noch einmal um sich. Er stand auf einer Anhöhe und konnte in etwas Entfernung den Pferdehof seiner Eltern erkennen._

_Ja, er wusste genau, wo er sich befand._

_Er drehte sich wieder zum Orakel um. "Was machst du hier?"_   
_Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hm, dir etwas Gesellschaft leisten."_   
_Arman hielt eine Hand abwehrend vor sich. "Also, ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich muss jetzt nach Hause."_

_Sie sah ihn unbeirrt an. "Das wird schwer werden."_   
_"Was? Wieso?"_

_"Sieh dich nochmal genau um, Arman."_   
_Er tat wie ihm geheißen und in der Tat schien etwas ganz und gar nicht zu stimmen._

***

Ein zartes Klingeln weckte Feenja ruckartig auf. Sie drehte sich zu Mick und berührte sanft seine Wange. "Mick, wach auf."   
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah sie an. "Jetzt schon?" Er zog ihr Gesicht auf seines und küsste sie.

Doch Feenja löste sich wieder von ihm. "Die Lilientals brauchen uns."

Entsetzen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Dann schloss Mick die Augen und ließ seine Gedanken über den Hof seiner Freunde wandern.

Patrizia. Er konnte ihre Anwesenheit deutlich spüren. Was machte sie hier? Er wanderte weiter, streckte sein Bewusstsein nach allen Familienmitgliedern aus.

Wo war Arman?

Mick sprang auf, dass Feenja erschrocken zurückfiel. "Wir müssen sofort los!", rief er, während er sich hastig anzog und zur Tür hinauslief.

Unten im Stall hatte sie ihn eingeholt. Ein kleiner Schmetterling saß auf dem Ohr seines Pferdes und unterhielt sich mit ihm, während Mick schnell aufsattelte.

***

In kürzester Zeit erreichten Mick und Feenja den Lilientalhof.   
Sie wurden bereits von Richard, Charlie und Rona empfangen und Mick eilte mit ihnen ins Haus.

Feenja blieb zurück und band das Pferd an. Da sah sie eine Gestalt unter dem Apfelbaum sitzen.   
"Patrizia? Was machst du denn hier?"

"Wenn ich das wüsste!" Sie schniefte und vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Knien.

Vorsichtig kam die Elfe näher und hockte sich neben das Mädchen.   
Sie legte einen Arm um sie und ließ sich von Patrizia die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden erzählen.

"Mick soll mich wieder zurück bringen!", schloss sie trotzig.

Feenja sah sie nachdenklich an. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das möglich ist. Mick hat dich nicht hierher geholt und jeder andere Grund, weshalb du wieder hier bist, könnte wohl heißen, dass du so schnell nicht wieder weg kommst."

Patrizia rang die Hände. "Aber es _kann_ keinen Grund geben! Ich habe weder so fancy Zauberkräfte wie Charlie oder Tarik noch bin ich irgendeine Wächterin oder Hüterin oder sonst was! Und ich muss für mein Abi lernen und meine YouTube-Fans kann ich auch nicht enttäuschen. Und ich hasse es hier!"   
Sie brach erneut in Tränen aus.

Feenja hatte Mitleid mit dem Mädchen. "Uns wird schon etwas einfallen." Und sie drückte sie fest an sich.

Patrizia vergaß mit einem Mal ihr Selbstmitleid und wurde ernst. "Was passiert, wenn Arman stirbt?" Er war die große Liebe ihrer Freundin und sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie das für sie sein musste.

"Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Mick wird etwas einfallen. Ihm fällt immer etwas ein."

Patrizia wollte das Urvertrauen, das Feenja für ihren Partner hegte, nicht so recht teilen.

Die Elfe stand auf, nahm Patrizia bei der Hand und sie machten sich auf zum Haus, um nachzusehen.

***

Unruhig wanderte Charlie in der Küche auf und ab. Mick hatte sie fortgeschickt, nachdem sie ihn zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal gefragt hatte, ob er endlich wisse, was ihrem Freund fehlte.

Tränen stiegen ihr erneut in die Augen.   
_Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!_

Vorgestern noch war es ihm gutgegangen. Und sie hatte ihn noch wegen seiner Unordentlichkeit gescholten. Als ob eine nicht entsorgte, kaputte Fellbürste irgendwie wichtig gewesen wäre!

Sie hätte ihn begleiten sollen! Wäre sie mit ihrem geprellten Steißbein doch früher zu Rona gegangen.

Hätte.  
Sollte.   
Wäre.

Sie blieb stehen und schluchzte.

Sie war allein im Haus. Der Rest der Familie war auf den Feldern und kümmerte sich um die Pferde.   
Richard hatte gemeint, dass sie sich ablenken sollten, solange sie nichts tun konnten und die Tiere mussten versorgt werden.   
Charlie hatte abgelehnt, denn sie wollte nicht von Armans Seite weichen.

Feenja und Patrizia betraten den Raum. Ihre Freundin kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

"Charlie, es tut mir so leid!"

"Es war doch nicht deine Schuld", anwortete Charlie und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

Patrizia senkte den Kopf. "Arman wäre hier gewesen, wenn er nicht so lange mit mir diskutiert hätte."

Charlie atmete tief durch. "Dann wäre es hier passiert. Und wir hätten auch nichts tun können."

In diesem Moment öffnete Mick die Türe. Charlie riss sich von Patrizia los. "Was ist mit ihm?!"

Sein Gesicht war ernst und voll Sorge und er schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Sie lief zu Arman, warf sich auf ihn und weinte. "Bitte wach doch auf", murmelte sie in seine Brust. "Bitte!"

Mick trat wieder zu ihr. "Er wurde vergiftet, Charlie. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich habe eine Vermutung, womit." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Und wenn ich richtig liege, dann bleibt nicht viel Zeit."

Flehend sah sie zu ihm auf. "Aber er kann doch wieder gesund werden, oder?"

„Meine Mutter hat zuhause einen Giftgarten angelegt. Die Pflanze, die Arman vergiftet hat, müsste dort wachsen. Aus ihr lässt sich auch ein Gegengift herstellen und ich sollte das Rezept dazu finden können."

Charlie sprang auf. "Dann los!"

Sie rannte nach draußen, um ihr Pferd zu holen.

Mick drehte sich zu Patrizia um. Fragend sah er sie an.

Unschlüssig hob sie die Arme. "Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich hier soll."

"Dann komm besser mit uns. Sobald wir das Gegenmittel haben, können wir dich hoffentlich nachhause bringen."

Patrizia überhörte das _hoffentlich_ und stapfte hinter Charlie her, um sich ebenfalls ein Reittier zu leihen.

Mick und Feenja blieben zurück. Die Elfe bemerkte den sorgenvollen Blick ihres Partners, der auf Arman starrte.   
"Was wolltest du Charlie denn nicht sagen?" Sie berührte sanft seine Schulter.   
"Sieh dir Armans Handgelenk an."   
Feenja beugte sich herab und sah die kleinen roten, halbmondförmigen Wunden.

"Ich habe auch dazu eine Vermutung, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass ich mich irre."

***

Warten war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen.   
_Ein paar Tage noch._

Ach, sie hasste diesen Jungen! Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre.. aber das war ja nun bald egal.

Wenn Mick nicht noch plötzlich vortreten würde, um seinen Platz als Hüter einzunehmen, dann käme nur noch sie infrage.   
Und sie würde endlich das, wofür sie ein Leben lang gearbeitet hatte.   
Und das war sicher!

Ihr Bruder würde nicht Hüter werden wollen.   
_Oder doch?_   
Würde er seine Ablehnung überwinden, nur um sie zu verhindern?

Milena begann, angestrengt an ihren Fingernägeln zu kauen.

_Was wenn doch?_


	6. Zielsicher

_Arman sah sich um._   
_Die Landschaft um ihn war in einen feinen Dunst gehüllt, so dass er keine scharfen Umrisse erkennen konnte._   
_Der Himmel hatte ein ungesundes Blau-Gelb angenommen und dann erkannte er, was das Orakel gemeint hatte: "Wo ist die Sonne?"_

_Er fuhr herum und starrte sie an: "Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"_

_Sie starrte mit ausdrucksloser Miene zurück. "Ich habe gar nichts gemacht."_

_"Was willst du dann von mir?"_

_Das Orakel lächelte fahl. "Das hab ich doch schon gesagt: ich will dir ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten."_

_Arman ignorierte ihr Worte. "Deine Spielchen sind mir egal. Lass mich von hier fort und nach Hause."_

_"Ich hab dir auch das schon gesagt, dass das nicht geht."_

_Fassungslos zuckte er zusammen. "Mein Gott, bin ich TOT?!"_

_Sie schürzte die Lippen "So drastisch würde ich das jetzt nicht ausdrücken."_

_Arman fuhr sich durchs Haar und machte ein paar Schritte zurück. "Das ist jetzt nicht wahr! Wie.."_

_"Du langweilst mich, wenn ich dir alles zweimal sagen muss." Das Orakel schnaubte. "Du bist nicht tot. Naja, zumindest nicht ganz."_

***

Die Pferde waren unzufrieden mit dem schnellen Ritt, zu dem Mick, Charlie und Patrizia sie gezwungen hatten. Charlie hatte noch immer Schmerzen, aber sie versuchte, sie zu ignorieren. Es gab Dinge, die waren jetzt wichtiger!

Als sie in den Burghof ritten, wurden die drei Reiter beinahe abgeworfen.   
Selbstständig machten sich die beleidigten Tiere auf in den Stall, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob sie überhaupt abgesattelt wurden.

Doch dafür hatten Charlie und die Anderen ohnehin keinen Gedanken übrig.   
Mick führte die Mädchen um das Haus zu einem kleinen Garten, der von einer hohen Steinmauer umgeben war.   
Das schmiedeeiserne Tor ließ schon vermuten, dass es sich um den gesuchten Giftgarten handeln musste - es war mit Schlangen, Spinnen und Totenschädeln verziert.

"Sucht nach einem Schild, auf dem _aeternum nigrum_ steht", wies er sie an und die drei schwärmen eilig aus.

"Hab's!", rief Patrizia nach einer kurzen Weile. Sofort waren Mick und Charlie bei ihr.   
Doch der Anblick, der sie erwartete, ließ ihre Hoffnung mit einem Mal zunichte werden.   
An der Stelle, wo sich die Pflanze hätte befinden sollen, klaffte ein kleines Loch in der Erde.

Mick war fassungslos und Charlie wieder den Tränen nahe.   
"Was machen wir denn jetzt?", jammerte sie.

"Dann pflücken wir es eben woanders", meinte Patrizia.

Mick seufzte. "Das ist leider unmöglich, denn _aeternum_ wurde schon vor hunderten Jahren ausgerottet, wie der größte Teil von Namras Giftpflanzen. Nach allem was ich weiß, war dies das letzte Exemplar."

"Das war ja mal wieder SO klar!", stieß Patrizia entmutigt hervor, "Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Er fasste sich und legte den beiden Mädchen ermutigend die Hände auf die Schultern. "Uns wird schon etwas einfallen."

***

Mick führte die beiden ins Haus und setzte den Mädchen Tee auf. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in seine Bibliothek.

Feenja erschien neben ihm. "Ich habe nachgesehen, wie du mich gebeten hast. Der Raum deiner Schwester ist fest verschlossen", berichtete sie leise.

Er setzte sich mit einem Stapel Bücher an einen Tisch und schlug das erste auf. "Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Milena etwas damit zu tun hat."   
Mick sah sie mutlos an. "Was bin ich für ein Bruder, der seine Schwester ohne Beweise verdächtigt?"

Feenja umschlang seine Schultern und küsste seinen Nacken. "Du hast als Bruder dein Bestes gegeben und wir wissen, dass Milena dazu fähig wäre, Arman etwas anzutun."

Er schlug mit der Hand auf das offene Buch. "Aber was erhofft sie sich davon?", fragte er frustriert. "Glaubt sie, das irgendjemand eine Mörderin zur Hüterin macht?"   
„Sie wäre keine Mörderin, wenn man ihr nichts beweisen könnte. Und wir haben keine Beweise", bemerkte sie.

Unzufrieden und verärgert blätterte Mick über die Seiten des ersten Buches.   
Des Zweiten.   
Des Dritten.

Nichts.

Kein Heilmittel ohne das Kraut selbst.

Feenja, die gut wusste, dass man Mick bei solch mühsamen Suchen besser allein ließ, hatte sich irgendwann zu den Mädchen gesellt.

Er lehne sich zurück und überlegte. Er hatte kein Gegenmittel und seine Zauberkräfte hatten das Gift auch nicht aus Armans Körper bekommen. Er sah sich um. Eine Alternative konnte in jedem dieser Bücher zu finden sein.

_Das könnte Wochen dauern, sie alle durchzusehen - Zeit, die Arman nicht hat._

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, auf den ersten Griff erfolgreich zu sein, war gleich Null.

_Außer.._

Die Idee mochte eigenartig klingen, aber es war einen Versuch wert.

***

Feenja hatte ihr Bestes gegeben, die Mädchen ein bisschen abzulenken. Charlie und Patrizia hatten einander erzählt, was in den letzten Monaten bei ihnen passiert war.

Sie waren nie wirklich die allerbesten Freundinnen gewesen und hatten sich auch nach ihren Erlebnissen hier in Namra nur selten gesehen.   
Sie waren einfach sehr verschieden.   
Doch wie sie nun zusammen saßen und Patrizia mitfühlend Charlies Hand hielt, zeigte ein tiefes Band zwischen den beiden auf.

Die Elfe lächelte bitter. Es waren oft die Unglücke, die die Menschen einander näherbrachten, hatte sie in all den Jahren erkennen müssen.

"Patrizia?" Mick steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. "Könntest du mir bitte kurz helfen?"

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wobei sie ihm behilflich sein konnte, folgte ihm aber zurück in die Bibliothek.

Er hob ein Blatt Papier vom Tisch auf, zerknüllte es und reichte es ihr.

"Und was soll ich damit?" Patrizia betrachtete den kleinen Papierball argwöhnisch.

Mick seufzte. "Erinnerst du dich noch, als du Arman vor der Giftspinne gerettet hast?"

Sie nickte vorsichtig.   
Er ergriff ihre Hand. "Hör zu, ich möchte dass du deine Augen schließt und dich auf Armans Gesundwerdung konzentrierst. Und dann wirfst du den Ball in die Richtung, die dir richtig erscheint."

"Das ist doch bescheuert. Was soll das bringen?"

Mick sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. "Ich denke, deine Treffsicherheit könnte uns das Buch finden lassen, mit dem wir Arman helfen können."

Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an. Dann jedoch richtete sie sich auf und schloss die Augen. "Das ist so verrückt, das kann ja nur klappen."

Er drückte kurz ihre Hand und wich dann einen Schritt zurück.

Patrizia dachte an Arman: _Was er schon alles durchgemacht hat. Von seinem besten Freund verflucht.._ nein, an Garwin wollte sie jetzt nicht denken! Sie dachte an Charlie, _wie sehr sich die beiden lieben müssen! Sein regloser Körper im Wohnzimmer der Lilientals. Und die Pflanze, die ihm helfen kann und nicht mehr da ist._

Sie wartete einen kurzen Moment - nichts.   
_Das kann nicht funktionieren!_

Da bemerkte sie plötzlich einen leichten Zug in eine bestimmte Richtung. Patrizia folgte ihm mit ihren Gedanken.   
_Da!_   
Sie wusste plötzlich wohin! Sie holte aus und warf den Ball.

Als sie gleich darauf die Augen öffnete, stand Mick schon an einem Regal und zog ein dickes Buch heraus.

"Hoffen wir mal, dass das geklappt hat." Er setzte sich wieder und schlug den Wälzer auf. Neugierig stellte sich Patrizia zu ihm und sah ihm über die Schulter.

Sie konnte nicht lesen, was auf den Seiten stand, denn der Text war in einer seltsamen Sprache verfasst.   
Nach einer Weile meinte Mick: "Kann sein, dass ich etwas gefunden habe. Holst du bitte Charlie und Feenja?"

***

Nach kurzer Zeit, betraten die drei Frauen den Raum. Mick stand auf, das Buch in der Hand, und begann, vorzulesen:

Eine Prinzessin hatte sich in einen Bauernjungen verliebt. Der König war darüber so erzürnt gewesen, dass er den Jungen hatte hinrichten lassen. Über dessen Tod erschüttert, machte sich das Mädchen auf ins Totenreich und löste ihren Geliebten aus.

"Das ist ein Märchen!", schnaubte Patrizia verächtlich, "Wie soll uns das helfen?"

"Und wie genau sie das gemacht hat, steht da nicht?", fragte Charlie hoffnungsvoll.

Mick schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist nur eine kleine Notiz. Aber wenn es das ist, was wir finden sollten, müssen wir es herausfinden. Dieses Buch ist elbisch, also schlage ich vor, wir starten unsere Suche im Elbenwald." 


	7. Was zum..?

_"Was soll das heißen, nicht ganz?"_

_Das Orakel seufzte und setzte sich auf einen Baumstrunk, der aus der Wiese ragte. "Das soll heißen, dass du eben noch NICHT tot bist, du Dummchen."_

_"Aber lebendig auch nicht?"_

_"Aah, jetzt verstehst du es!"_

_Arman schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Wie bin ich hierhergekommen?"_

_Sie sah auf Armans linkes Handgelenk. Arman folgte ihrem Blick. "Milena", flüsterte er. Er begann unruhig auf und ab zu laufen._

_"Hör damit auf, du machst mich nervös."_

_"DICH nervös? Ich bin auch nervös, nein, ich bin wütend! Wie konnte sie das machen?" Und für eine Sekunde hatte er doch ernsthaft geglaubt, Milena würde ihre Taten bereuen. "Und was soll ich jetzt tun?_ "

_Das Orakel lächelte._

_"Warten."_

***

Unter Charlies Protest beschlossen sie, erst am Morgen loszureiten. Mick ließ den Mädchen ein Zimmer herrichten - weit von Milenas entfernt. Er war froh, dass offenbar keine von ihnen bis jetzt einen Gedanken an seine Schwester verloren hatte. Das hätte unschön werden können.

Als die beiden versorgt waren, beschloss er, nach ihr zu sehen.   
Er wollte Gewissheit haben.   
Aber falls sie damit nichts zu tun hatte.. nun, er würde behutsam vorgehen.

"Milena?" Er klopfte, bevor er aufschloss.

Seine Schwester saß am Schreibtisch und schien gerade in eine Zeichnung vertieft gewesen zu sein.

"Mick! Ich hatte dich schon früher erwartet." Ihr Lächeln zeigte nichts Unehrliches.

Er setzte sich in einen Stuhl. "Es war ein ereignisreicher Tag."

"Möchtest du mir davon erzählen?"

Mick versuchte, sich vorsichtig heranzutasten: "Arman ist krank."

"Oh. Hoffentlich nichts Ernstes?"

Er sah sie eindringlich an. "Es sieht nach einer schweren Vergiftung aus."

"Nein!"

War Milenas Überraschung gespielt? Mick war sich nicht sicher.

"Und kannst du ihm helfen?", fragte sie.

"Vielleicht. Ich hoffe es zumindest." Auch auf diese Worte hin verzog seine Schwester keine Miene.

"Jedenfalls habe ich einige vielversprechende Möglichkeiten gefunden. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass es ihm bald wieder gut geht."

"Na dann viel Glück", antwortete sie knapp. "Mick, es war nett, dass du noch vorbeigesehen hast. Aber es ist spät und ich bin müde."

Er stand auf und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht, was sie nicht erwiderte sondern sich wieder ihrer Arbeit widmete.

Nachdem er die Tür wieder verschlossen hatte, atmete er tief durch. Er hatte zum Schluss deutlich den Hass und die Wut in ihren Augen gesehen. Er _wusste_ einfach, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hatte, was Arman geschehen war.

Sobald alles ausgestanden war, würde er sich mit ihr befassen müssen.

***

"Patrizia, ist es ok, wenn ich das Licht ausmache?" Charlie war soeben aus dem Bad ins Zimmer gekommen.

Patrizia stand am Fenster und sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit. "Ja, mach nur." Sie schniefte und fuhr sich in die feuchten Augen.

Charlie fasste nach der Lampe.

"Ich bewundere dich", sagte Patrizia plötzlich.

Sie hielt inne. "Wofür?"

"Dass du jetzt so ruhig sein kannst", war die leise Antwort.

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Es hilft ja nichts, wenn ich schreie und schimpfe. Und ehrlich, das würde ich gerade echt gern tun." Sie lachte bitter.

Patrizia starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster. Ihre Freundin legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Hör zu, ich weiß, dein Leben findet nicht hier statt. Deine Freunde, deine Arbeit-"

"Nein, du verstehst das nicht!" Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen. "Dieser Ort ist schrecklich für mich! Du bist die Sternenfee, du hast Arman. Und ich habe nichts als schlechte Erinnerungen an Namra.  
Ich wäre fast gestorben und an Armans Tod wäre ich auch fast schuld gewesen."

Sie schluchzte und Charlie nahm sie in den Arm. "Aber wir haben _uns_ doch hier kennengelernt. Das ist doch was Gutes, oder?"  
Patrizia nickte schwach.

Die beiden jungen Frauen standen lange stumm in ihrer Umarmung bis Patrizia wieder sprach. "Gut, genug geheult", schniefte sie und wischte eine letzte Träne aus dem Auge. "Morgen machen wir Arman gesund und bevor ich nachhause gehe, trete ich dem, der dran schuld ist doch gehörig in den Allerwertesten!"

Das konnte sogar Charlie an diesem Tag noch ein echtes Lächeln entlocken.

***

"Tarik! Wenn du so weiter machst, dann werden wir hier bald keinen Wald mehr haben, in dem wir üben können."

Tarik brüllte frustriert auf.

Sein Lehrer lachte nur. Er ging auf den entwurzelten Stamm zu und mit geschickten Handbewegungen und ein paar leise gemurmelten Worten richtete sich die Fichte wieder auf und stand wieder fest im Untergrund.

"Du darfst nicht an den ganzen Baum denken. Und versuche, nur ein kleines bisschen deiner Kräfte freizulassen."

"Ja, als ob das so einfach wäre!", schnauzte Tarik zurück.

"Es hat doch auch schon mit den Steinen geklappt, das wird schon!"

Ja, er hatte es schon geschafft, Steine kontrolliert schweben zu lassen - nachdem er seinem Lehrer einen gegen die Stirn geschleudert hatte.

"Und jetzt versuch es noch mal. Konzentriere dich auf die Zapfen und löse einen vom Ast", sprach er geduldig.

Tarik wollte nicht mehr, tat es aber trotzdem. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er _musste_ seine Kräfte kontrollieren können! Sonst wäre er zuhause eine Gefahr für Alles und Jeden.

Er erinnerte sich mit Schrecken an den Tag, als er im Versuchslabor der Uni ein Messgerät in Flammen aufgehen hatte lassen, das er eigentlich hatte reparieren wollen. Mick zufolge hätte er das gar nicht können sollen, da Magie in der Regel in der Menschenwelt nicht funktionierte - außer man besaß wirklich große Zauberkräfte.

Jedenfalls hatte er Mick zurück nach Namra begleitet. Rudofos hatte ihm schon beim letzten Mal angeboten, ihm den besten Lehrer zu besorgen, den er kannte.

Und das hatte er getan.

"Hey, ich wusste doch, das du es kannst!", jubelte der junge Mann und er erkannte, dass tatsächlich ein einzelner Zapfen vom Baum gefallen war.

Er hob ihn auf und reichte ihn Tarik. "Und jetzt versuchen wir es gleich mit-"   
Er stutzte.   
Tarik sah ihn fragend an.

"Wir bekommen Besuch. Komm, wir sehen nach." Er nahm seinen Schüler bei der Hand und gingen zum nahen Waldpfad.

***

Der Elbenwald lag im Südosten Namras und von Micks Burg war er einen halben Tagesritt entfernt.

Patrizias Körper schmerzte vom Reiten der letzten Tage und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie heute Abend ein gemütliches Bett erwartete. Charlie schien es nicht besser zu gehen.

Mick war seltsam ruhig gewesen und hatte ihnen nicht viel über die Elben erzählen wollen.

Während einer Pause hatten sie und Charlie vermutet, dass er sich wohl mit diesem abgelegen lebenden Völkchen nicht so gut verstand.

Aber nun, als sie in den dichten Nadelwald ritten, schien ihr Ziel nicht mehr weit zu sein, und dann würden sie ja selber sehen.

Vor ihnen traten zwei Gestalten auf den Weg und sie hielten an.

Neugierig sah Patrizia an Mick vorbei, um einen Blick auf die Ankömmlinge zu erhaschen.

Und wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen!

Vor ihr, Seite an Seite, standen ihr bester Freund - und ihr schlimmster Albtraum!


	8. Die Quelle der Wünsche

_"Worauf warten?" Fragte Arman und seine Stimme wurde lauter "Darauf, dass ich sterbe? Macht dir das Spaß, mir dabei zuzusehen?"_

_Mit gespielter Entrüstung stand das Orakel auf. "SO etwas würdest du mir zutrauen?"_

_Arman sah sie unbeirrt an._

_Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. "Das war nicht sehr freundlich von dir. Jetzt weiß ich wirklich nicht, ob ich dir antworten soll._

_Aber weil ich so nett bin und dir NICHT beim Sterben zuschauen will, sag ich es dir trotzdem."_

_Er wartete die dramatische Pause ungeduldig ab._

_"Wir warten hier darauf, dass Charlie dich rettet."_

_Armans Miene hellte sich auf. "Das geht?"_

_"Ja, aber natürlich geht das! Du siehst wirklich hübscher aus, wenn du nicht so finster dreinschaust, weißt du?"_

***

 _Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!_ Fassungslos starrte Patrizia auf Tarik, der neben Garwin stand und ihnen erfreut zuwinkte.

"Was zum...?", hörte Charlie sie noch murmeln, als sie vom Pferd sprang und auf Tarik zulief.

"Was macht du da?!", schrie sie wütend.   
Sein Lächeln verflog augenblicklich. "Was meinst du?"   
"Mann, bist du mit dem da jetzt beste Freunde oder was?" Sie zeigte entrüstet auf Garwin.

"Patrizia..", hörte sie Micks warnende Stimme hinter sich. Sie fuhr herum und schrie weiter: "Und von dir will ich gar nichts hören! Du hast davon gewusst und nicht mal dran _gedacht_ , mich vorzuwarnen!"

Garwin war die Situation sichtlich unangenehm. Er sank ein paar Schritte zurück.   
"Ich denke, ich geh erst mal.", wisperte er leise zu Tarik und war im selben Moment verschwunden.

Als Patrizia wieder Luft holen wollte, um weiterzuschreien, schnitt ihr Mick schroff das Wort ab: "Patrizia, lass es jetzt gut sein! Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun."

"Aber-"

Doch Mick ignorierte sie und wandte sich an Tarik: "Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Arman ist krank und wir müssen jemanden finden, der sich mit alten Geschichten auskennt."   
Tarik sah seine Freunde entgeistert an. "Wie, krank?" Aber er konnte an Charlies gehetztem Blick die Antwort bereits sehen.   
Er winkte den Freunden, ihm zu folgen. "Kommt, ich bringe euch in die Stadt, Alwin könnte etwas wissen."

***

Angeführt von Tarik erreichten sie nach kurzer Zeit eine Siedlung auf einer großen Waldlichtung. Sie bestand aus etwa 50 runden, weißen Zelten zwischen denen rege Geschäftigkeit herrschte.

Charlie und Patrizia sahen sich erstaunt an. Sie hatten eine Herr-der-Ringe-würdige Stadt erwartet, kein Zeltlager.

Sie banden die Pferde an einer Stelle etwas außerhalb an und folgten Tarik durch das laute Lagertreiben in die Mitte der Lichtung zu einem Zelt, das etwas prunkvoller war, als die Anderen.   
Seine Wände waren mit aufwändigen, bunten Bildern bemalt und es war größer. Vor dem Eingang hielt ein Elbenmann Wache.

Tarik grüßte ihn freundlich und brachte Micks Anliegen vor woraufhin der Mann im Zelt verschwand.

"Wer ist dieser Alwin?", fragte Patrizia Mick leise. Charlie antwortete für ihn: "Der Häuptling der Elben. Arman hat mir von ihm erzählt. Er meinte, er wäre eines der ältesten Wesen in Namra."

Der Wachmann trat wieder aus dem Zelt und nickte den Vieren zu.

Sie betraten das Innere. Es war sehr geräumig mit einem großen, runden Platz in der Mitte und rundherum waren prachtvoll bemalte Vorhänge gespannt, die wohl kleinere Räume dahinter verdeckten.

Gegenüber des Eingangs saß, auf einem prächtig geschnitzten Stuhl ein Mann von undefinierbarem Alter. Das musste dann wohl Alwin sein.   
Patrizia fand, er hätte um die vierzig sein können, wenn Charlie ihr nichts anderes erzählt hätte.

"Mick,", grüßte er mit donnernder Stimme, "ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich so bald wiederzusehen, nachdem du unser letztes Treffen so plötzlich verlassen hast."

Charlie und Patrizia sahen erstaunt, wie sich Micks Miene verfinsterte. Tarik seufzte.

"Der Grund unseres Hierseins ist ein Anderer. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe in einer.. Sache", presste er hervor.

"Oh, ich weiß, der Hüter." Alwin winkte ab. "Und du denkst, dass _ich_ ihm helfen kann? Ich bin geschmeichelt." Sein gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.

Ob Mick überrascht war, dass er bereits davon wusste, konnten die Mädchen nicht erkennen. Er ignorierte Alwins letzten Satz und begann, ohne überleitende Worte, von der Geschichte zu erzählen, die sie gefunden hatten.

Der Häuptling hörte aufmerksam zu und nachdem Mick geendet hatte, antwortete er: "Ja, diese Geschichte kenne ich. Aber sie hat sich zugetragen, lange bevor mein Großvater geboren war."

"Und weißt du, wie wir in das Totenreich gelangen können?", stieß Charlie hervor.

"Kindchen, das Reich der Toten kann doch niemand einfach so betreten", sagte er mit einem milden Lächeln. "Aber der Hüter befindet sich erst an der Schwelle und diese lässt sich sehr wohl erreichen."

Patrizia gefiel diese überhebliche Art gar nicht. Sie sah zu Tarik, der mit einem fast schon entschuldigendem Blick zurückblickte.

"Und wie?", wollte Charlie wissen.

"Nun," Alwin seufzte ungeduldig, "das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Ihr müsst vom Wasser der Quelle der Wünsche trinken."   
Er machte eine Pause.

"Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Ich weiß, dass diese Quelle vor Außenstehenden versteckt ist. Wo können wir sie finden?", fragte Mick forsch.

Der Häuptling sah die vier ungehalten an.   
"Das kann ich euch gerne verraten, nur wird euch das nicht viel bringen."   
Wieder legte er eine unangenehm lange Pause ein.

"Warum nicht?", durchbrach Patrizia die Stille.

"Nun, das könnt ihr gerne meinen unfähigen Sohn fragen."   
Er lachte.   
"Aber von wem spreche ich denn? _Alle_ meine Söhne sind so. Das haben sie wohl von ihren Müttern."

Nein, sie mochte diesen Mann wirklich nicht, beschloss Patrizia.

"Wenn du mit deinen Beleidigungen fertig bist, kannst du uns bitte erklären, was du meinst?", fuhr ihn Mick an.   
_Ok, da gibt es wohl eine Geschichte_ , vermutete Patrizia und sah, dass Charlie dasselbe denken musste.

"Garwin!", brüllte der Häuptling und eine Sekunde später stand Garwin neben ihm.   
"Erkläre unseren Gästen bitte, warum der Hüter von Namra wegen _deiner_ Unfähigkeit sterben muss", forderte er ihn mit einer ausladenden Geste auf.

Patrizia hielt die Luft an und starrte zu Boden. Nein, sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen.

Garwin betrachtete zuerst entsetzt die Freunde, dann seinen Vater.

"Na wenn du nicht willst, muss ich es eben tun. Dieser... _Idiot_... hat sich von _Zwergen_ bestehlen lassen!"   
Er wandte sich direkt an seinen Sohn: "Du hattest nur diese _eine_ , klitzekleine Aufgabe. Was ist so schwer daran den Kelch zu bewachen?"

"Euch wurde der Kelch des Lebens gestohlen?! Und das hast du mir beim letzten Mal nicht sagen können?", unterbrach ihn Mick aufgebracht.

"Der Kelch ist ein Geheimnis.", erwiderte Alwin beiläufig.   
"Von dem ich wusste!", stöhnte Mick entmutigt.   
Der Ältere zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Entschuldige, aber was hat ein Kelch mit der Quelle zu tun?" Charlie kannte sich nicht aus. Die Männer hatten bislang keine Anstalten gemacht, ihnen irgendwetwas zu erklären.

Alwin fuhr fort: "Was euer allwissender Begleiter nicht weiß ist, dass man nur, wenn man das Wasser der Quelle aus dem Kelch des Lebens trinkt, seine Wirkung entfalten kann. Kranke werden gesund Dumme gescheit, Tote werden lebendig und Lebende sterben", und mit einem Nicken in Garwins Richtung: "Den Kelch, den dieser Schwachkopf bewachen sollte, solange ich nicht da bin."

Garwin stand noch immer da wie ein getretener Hund und blickte beschämt zu Boden.

"Jetzt reicht es aber!", rief Mick. "Wir werden diesen Kelch zurückholen. Danke für deine Hilfe." Er drehte sich um und verließ das Zelt.

***

Milena lief in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Mick hatte sein lästiges Elfchen zu ihrer Bewachung zurückgelassen und es war zu riskant, die Burg zu verlassen, wenn sie ihr als Schmetterling unauffällig folgen könnte.

Sie hielt es hier drinnen nicht aus. War Arman vielleicht schon tot?

Sie wusste genau, was ihr Bruder vorhatte. Hatte schon von Anfang an damit gerechnet. Es hatte einiges an Aufwand bedurft, unbemerkt eine Nachricht an den Zwergenkönig zu schicken und sie hatte auch keine Antwort erhalten. Doch Micks Erzählungen nach zu schließen, hatten die Zwerge getan, was sie von ihnen erhofft hatte.

Aber zur Sicherheit hatte sie noch weiter vorgesorgt. Es war ihr auch das gelungen, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hatte. Ihr Bruder hatte einfach zu viel Vertrauen. So konnte sie an ihm vorbeiarbeiten, ohne dass er auch nur den leisesten Verdacht schöpfte.

Aber wie sehr sie diese nervenzehrende Warterei hasste!


	9. Mit Herz und so

_Arman schöpfte Hoffnung._   
_Charlie würde kommen und ihn retten!_

_"Aber viel Zeit bleibt ihr nicht, ich kann dich nicht ewig hier halten."_

_Arman sah das Orakel an. Sie blickte zu ihm auf. "Solange dein Geist wach ist, kannst du die Schwelle zum Tod nicht überschreiten."_

_Er schien zu verstehen. "Und du bist hier, um mich zu beschäftigen, damit ich wach bleibe?"_

_Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus._

_"Ok, dann muss ich mich wohl bei dir bedanken.. denke ich."_

_"Und um Verzeihung bitten wäre auch nett. Du warst nicht gerade freundlich zu mir."_

_"Du hättest mir ja auch gleich alles sagen können."_

_Das Orakel lächelte entschuldigend._

***

Die drei Freunde folgten Mick nach draußen. Ausbrüche, wie eben, waren sie von ihm nicht gewohnt. "Die Zwei können sich wohl nicht sonderlich leiden." flüsterte Patrizia. "Ja," raunte Tarik, "ich erklär's euch später."

Mick blieb stehen und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. Er dachte angestrengt nach.   
"Wie wäre es, wenn ich euch mal diese Quelle zeige?", schlug Tarik vor. Der Aufruhr um den Diebstahl war in vollem Gange gewesen, als er in der Elbensiedlung angekommen war und er hatte Garwin in den letzten Tagen ein paar mal dorthin begleitet.

"Das wäre ein Anfang." meinte Mick. "Ich hole Garwin, ich möchte von ihm selbst hören, was passiert ist."

Beim Klang seines Namens hielt Patrizia inne.   
"Also... ihr könnt gerne gehen. Ich für meinen Teil würde gerne hier bleiben, ich bin echt müde. Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht."   
Das letzte, was sie wollte war, heute noch einmal sein Gesicht zu sehen. Der Schreck über ihr Wiedersehen saß ihr noch immer in den Knochen.

Charlie und Tarik sahen sich an. Sie wussten, dass Patrizia ein Problem mit Garwin hatte. Wer nicht, nach allem, was er getan hatte?   
Aber diese Abneigung schien tiefer zu gehen, auch wenn sie ihren Freunden nur wenig davon erzählt hatte. Er hatte sie damals hereingelegt, um an Arman heranzukommen, soviel hatten die Anderen erfahren. Um die Umstände aber, hüllte sie sich in Schweigen.

"Kein Problem, du kannst bei mir warten", bot Tarik an und führte Patrizia durch die Zelte.

"So, du bist also hier? Hast du nicht was von _Auslandssemester_ erzählt?" brach Patrizia das Schweigen.   
Tarik seufzte: "Freiwillig. Ich habe mich von Mick hierherbringen lassen."   
Während sie gingen, erzählte er ihr knapp, wie er den Brand im Universitätslabor verursacht hatte. Da seine magischen Kräfte als Wächter Namras so groß waren, schienen sie auch in der Menschenwelt zu funktionieren. Und so hatte er beschlossen, nach Namra zurückzukehren um zu lernen, sie zu kontrollieren.

"So wir sind da." Tarik blieb vor einem Zelt am Rand der Siedlung stehen.   
"Mein Heim ist dein Heim."

"Danke." Patrizia lächelte ihn an, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. "Du wohnst aber nicht zusammen mit-"

 _Garwin_. Der unausgesprochene Name blieb zwischen ihnen hängen.

"Was? Nein, hier wohne nur ich - und ihr, solange ihr bleiben wollt."   
Er sah sie nachdenklich an. Irgendwann musste sie ihm erzählen, was genau passiert war. Tarik mochte Garwin. Aber er mochte auch Patrizia und er hatte keine Lust, zwischen zwei Fronten zu stehen, ohne zu wissen, warum.   
"Wir reden nachher, ja?" Er umarmte seine Freundin kurz und verschwand wieder zwischen den Zelten.

***

Als Tarik die Anderen erreichte, stand Garwin schon bei ihnen.   
Er schien etwas entspannter, als zuvor. Ob es daran lag, dass er den Tiraden seines Vaters entkommen war oder dass Charlie keinen Anflug von Abneigung im gegenüber ausstrahlte, konnte er nicht sagen. Und doch waren ihm sein Unglück und seine Erschöpfung noch immer deutlich anzusehen.

Zu Fuß machten sie sich auf den Weg durch die Wälder. Der junge Elb erzählte ihnen die Geschichte, die Tarik inzwischen schon gut kannte.   
Der Kelch war ihm während einer kurzen Abwesenheit des Häuptlings zur Bewachung anvertraut worden. Er hatte vom Heiler des Dorfes den Auftrag bekommen, damit Wasser aus der Quelle zu holen und als er gerade damit beschäftigt war, wurde er von Zwergen überrascht. Es mussten an die fünfzig gewesen sein. Sie überrumpelten ihn und verschwanden mit dem Kelch, so plötzlich wie sie aufgetaucht waren.

„Warum sollten sie das tun?", fragte Mick niemand Bestimmten. "Ohne die Quelle ist er machtlos und Wertsachen haben sie selber genug."

Garwin sah betreten zu Boden. Die Scham darüber, von allen als Versager angesehen zu werden, stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Tarik legte mitfühlend seine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Keine Sorge, Bro, wir holen den Becher zurück."   
Eine leichte Röte kroch in Garwins Wangen und er nickte.

Charlie, die bis dahin aufmerksam zugehört hatte, schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Es wurde mich jetzt echt mal interessieren, wie _ihr_ gute Freunde geworden seid."

Tarik lachte auf. "Glaub mir, damit hab ich nicht gerechnet. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie geflasht ich war, als Rudofos mir _den hier_ als Lehrer vorgestellt hat." Er drückte Garwins Schulter. "Und weißt du was, er ist gar kein übler Typ, mit Herz und so."

Garwin fiel noch ein Stück weiter in sich zusammen. Tarik bereute seine Worte augenblicklich.

"Hey", versuchte Charlie, ihn aufzumuntern, "Du weißt doch, Arman trägt dir nichts nach, und ich - inzwischen - auch nicht mehr. Ok? Vergessen wir das einfach mal."

"Du sagst das so leicht", flüsterte er. "Ich muss mit dem, was ich getan habe, leben. Das lässt sich nicht so einfach vergessen."

Darauf wusste keiner etwas zu erwidern. Sie setzten ihren Weg schweigend fort, bis Garwin schließlich verkündete: "Wir sind da."

Sie blieben am Waldrand stehen. Vor ihnen erhob sich auf einer kleinen, fichtengesäumten Lichtung eine hohe Felswand. Sie war mit unzähligen Blumen und bunten Bändern geschmückt.

"Da stimmt etwas nicht", sagte Mick warnend. Im selben Moment rannte Garwin auf die Felswand zu.

"Nein, nein, nein, nein!"

Er legte seine Hände an den blanken Fels. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

"What the-" Tarik starrte fassungslos in Garwins Richtung.   
"Was?", fragte Charlie verwirrt.

Die Hände des jungen Elben fuhren verzweifelt über eine breite Schicht von feuchtem Moos.

"Die Quelle, sie ist versiegt."

***

Tariks Zelt war sehr geräumig für eine einzelne Person. Patrizia fragte sich, wie er wohl zu diesen Ehren gekommen war. Dann fiel ihr ein, was er gesagt hatte: Zauberkräfte und so. Möglicherweise sollte er hier allein, am Rand des Dorfes, wohnen, um sonst niemanden in Gefahr zu bringen.

Sie sah sich um. _Junggesellenbude_ kam ihr in den Sinn, als sie das heillose Durcheinander aus Papier, Büchern und Kleidung erblickte.

Sie seufzte. Erst mal würde sie aufräumen, das war ja nicht auszuhalten! Dann würde sie sich waschen. Ein richtig heißes Bad half ihr immer am Besten, ihren Kopf frei zu bekommen. Und der war momentan voll mit Gedanken an einen lockenköpfigen Elben, den sie am liebsten vergessen würde.

Dann blieb zu hoffen, dass ihre Freunde eine schnelle Lösung gefunden hatten. Aber es beschlich sie hartnäckig der Gedanke, dass das für sie noch nicht alles gewesen sein konnte.

Nach Namra gelangte man nicht durch Zufall. Und auch einfach so weg von hier konnte sie nicht, soviel war sicher. Mick hatte es ihr nicht direkt gesagt, aber sie wusste, dass diese Welt sie erst wieder freigeben würde, wenn sie ihre Aufgabe erledigt hatte - was immer es auch war.

Sie legte ein paar lose Blätter zusammen. Was konnte sie denn tun? Tarik und Charlie hatten ihre Zauberkräfte, das war nützlich. Aber sie? Was hatte sie denn? Im Gegenteil war sie doch, bei ihrem letzten Mal hier, mehrmals schuld daran gewesen, dass beinahe alles schiefgelaufen wäre.

_Hey, ich wohne hier ganz in der Nähe, vielleicht laufen wir uns ja bald mal wieder über den Weg._

Garwins Stimme in ihrem Kopf ließ sie erschaudern. Dass sie ihn wiedergetroffen hatte, war wie ein Albtraum.

Sie fühlte augenblicklich den Schmerz und die Enttäuschung wieder, die sie gespürt hatte, als sie von seinem Betrug erfahren hatte. Er hatte sie beinhart ausgenutzt, um seine Ziele zu erreichen und dabei mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt.

Ob er etwas mit Armans Zustand zu tun hatte? Tarik, so kam ihr vor, schien keinen Verdacht zu hegen, aber sie selbst war sich nicht sicher. Wenn es sich herausstellen sollte, dann würde er es diesmal wirklich bitter bereuen!


	10. (K)eine gute Idee

_"Also..", begann Arman._

_Das Orakel sah ihn fragend an._

_"Beschäftige mich."_

_Sie lachte. "Was du möchtest."_

_Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und beugte sich vor. "Gut, dann erzähl etwas über dich."_

_"Wie langweilig. Ich bin doch der uninteressanteste Mensch der Welt." Sie verzog den Mund. "Erzähl mir doch lieber was über dich."_

_Arman grinste. Er war bereit dieses Spielchen zu spielen. "Ich dachte du weißt schon alles über mich."_

_Sie beugte sich zu ihm und sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Der Spaß dabei ist aber, es aus deinem Mund zu hören." Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und deutete um sich. "Wie wäre es, wenn du hiermit anfängst."_   
_Arman sah sie verständnislos an._   
_"Warum glaubst du, sieht dieser Ort eben genau SO aus?"_

***

"Aber, wie kann das sein?", rief Charlie.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Die Quelle der Wünsche ist noch nie versiegt", antwortete Mick nachdenklich.

"Aber das heißt doch, dass dieser blöde Kelch, selbst wenn wir ihn finden, uns nichts nützen wird!" Dem Mädchen standen Tränen in den Augen.

Garwin schluckte nervös. "Vielleicht blockiert etwas den Ausgang." Er sah auf. "Das hier ist nur der Ort, wo das Wasser ans Tageslicht tritt. Die eigentliche Quelle liegt tief in diesem Berg."

"Dann sehen wir doch nach!" Charlie wurde unruhig.   
"Warte," unterbrach Tarik sie, "wie tief ist _tief_?"   
Garwin seufzte. "Sehr tief. Einen Tag hinein und wieder heraus - mindestens. Man verliert da unten schnell das Zeitgefühl."

"Ist doch egal, wir müssen so oder so da runter", meinte Charlie ungeduldig.   
"Wir verlieren zu viel Zeit. Denkt daran, dass wir auch noch den Kelch brauchen", unterbrach Mick sie.

"Also ich geh da jetzt rein! Wo ist der Eingang?" Sie blickte sich suchend um.

"Bitte Charlie, lass uns das ausdiskutieren," flehte er.   
Charlie sah in die Runde. "Ist doch ganz einfach. Da unten ist es sicher dunkel und ich habe mein Sternenlicht. Einer von euch begleitet mich und die anderen zwei holen diesen Kelch zurück."

"Ich werde zu den Zwergen gehen. Es war immerhin meine Schuld. Und außerdem weiß ich, wo ich hin muss", meldete sich Garwin.

"Dann gehe ich mit Charlie", erbot sich Tarik.

Alle sahen Mick an. Er blickte sichtlich unwohl in die Runde. "Hört zu, ich habe Feenja schon zu lange allein gelassen. Ich kann nicht von ihr verlangen, sich so lange um Milena zu kümmern."

Charlie schnappte nach Luft.   
_Milena_!   
"Glaubst du, dass sie etwas mit Armans Vergiftung zu tun hat?", fragte sie.  
Tarik und Garwin schauten überrascht. Keinem von ihnen war bislang dieser Gedanke gekommen.   
Mick verzog das Gesicht. "Ich weiß es nicht... zumindest nicht sicher." Er machte eine Pause.   
"Aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass sie es war. Aber das würde ich auch gerne herausfinden."

"Gut, dann tu das und ich gehe alleine, das kann ich", bot Garwin an. Doch Mick protestierte. Es wäre zu gefährlich, sich alleine mit den Zwergen anzulegen.

"Oh nein!" Charlie war etwas eingefallen. Tarik legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Ich denke, dass wir gerade das gleiche denken." Er seufzte. Das war definitiv _keine_ gute Idee.

"Klärt ihr uns bitte auf?", wollte Mick wissen.

"Nun ja, es gibt da jemanden, mit einem guten Draht zu Zwergen..", begann Charlie. "... und eine Bad-Ass-Bogenschützin!", kam Tarik ihr schnell zur Hilfe.

"Patrizia", seufzte Mick und Garwin erstarrte.   
Er sah die zwei an. "Haltet ihr das für eine gute Idee?"

Charlie biss sich auf die Lippe. "Vielleicht keine Gute, aber die einzige, oder?"

Mick wandte sich an Garwin. "Kommst du mit Patrizia klar?"

"Diese Frage solltest du besser _ihr_ stellen", antwortete dieser verbissen.   
Der Andere nickte. "Gut, am Besten ist, ich begleite dich zurück ins Dorf und wir reden gemeinsam mit ihr."

Die zwei Männer ließen ihren Wegproviant bei Tarik und Charlie und machten sich auf den Rückweg.

***

"Hast du jetzt gefragt, wo der Eingang zur Quelle ist?"

Charlie sah Tarik entsetzt an. Er lachte: "Keine Sorge. Pass auf!"   
Er bückte sich nach einem Ast, legte ihn auf seine Handfläche und   
dann murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

Charlie sah fasziniert zu, wie der Ast zuerst leicht zitterte und sich dann bewegte.   
"Wie ein Kompass!", staunte sie erfreut.   
"Ein Suchzauber", erklärte Tarik, "Da stecken Blut, Schweiß und Tränen dahinter - und das meine ich wörtlich." Er zwinkerte ihr belustigt zu.

Sie folgten der Richtung, die der Ast angezeigt hatte und fanden hinter einem Efeuvorhang eine große Öffnung.   
Tarik zog die Ranken beiseite und machte eine einladende Geste.   
"Nach dir."

***

Tariks Zelt war aufgeräumt und Patrizia hatte im hinteren Teil einen Badezuber gefunden, den sie mithilfe eines netten Elbenjungen mit warmem Wasser hatte auffüllen können. Frisch gebadet und mit gewaschenen Kleidern, die Lore ihr mitgegeben hatte, fühlte sie sich das erste mal, seit sie wieder in Namra war, halbwegs ruhig.

Sie hatte die Tatsache akzeptiert, erst mal hier festzusitzen und würde das Beste draus machen. Und das hieß, Arman zu retten.   
Viel wusste sie ja nicht über ihn, außer dass Charlie ihm zuliebe in Namra geblieben war - auch wenn sie die Tatsache, dass er zuerst mit Charlies Großmutter und dann mit ihr zusammen war, mächtig schräg fand.  
Bei diesem Gedanken huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

Wenigstens sie hatten ihr Glück gefunden.   
Patrizia seufzte.   
So weit wäre sie gerne mal gekommen. Nachdem Charlie und Nils sich getrennt hatten, war sie mit ihm ein paarmal ausgegangen, aber etwas Ernstes war daraus nicht geworden.

Ob sie es wollte oder nicht, wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Garwin. Damals hatte sie tatsächlich an Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt, nur um von ihm bitter enttäuscht zu werden. Es verfolgte sie bis heute und sie gab ihm die Schuld, dass sie nun kurz vor dem Abi stand und noch nie einen festen Freund gehabt hatte.

Ihn jetzt wiederzusehen brachte die ganze Wut, den Schmerz und die Enttäuschung wieder, die sie so lange verdrängt hatte.

"Patrizia, bist du da?" Sie erkannte Micks Stimme draußen vor dem Zelt.

"Komm rein!", rief sie und fuhr jäh zurück, als nicht nur er, sondern auch Garwin das Zelt betraten.

Mick setzte sie schnell auf den neuesten Stand.

"Und ist irgendjemand auf die Idee gekommen, mich vorher zu fragen?", fauchte sie ihn an, als er geendet hatte.

"Hör zu, wenn du Arman helfen willst-" - "Klar will ich das, aber ohne _ihm_!" Sie zeigte entrüstet auf Garwin.

Mick sah sie scharf an. "Mir ist es egal, was du mit Garwin für ein Problem hast, aber ich schlage vor, du schiebst es vorerst beiseite. Ihr zwei seid die einzigen, die auch nur eine _Chance_ haben, den Kelch der Lebens von den Zwergen zurückzuholen. Daran bin sogar ich gescheitert, also reiß‘ dich am Riemen."

Patrizia schluckte. Mick hatte recht - sie verhielt sich kindisch. Wortlos ging sie zu einem Korb, in dem sie eine kleine Auswahl Waffen gesehen hatte und zog einen kleinen Dolch, Bogen und einen Köcher hervor. Das musste reichen. Und falls Garwin auch nur die kleinsten Anstalten machte, wäre sie vorbereitet.

Umständlich versuchte sie, die Gegenstände an ihrem Rücken zu befestigen, bis Mick kam und ihr half.   
Als sie zum Eingang hinaus wollte, hielt er sie auf. "Nein, zu Pferd kommt ihr nicht weit."   
Sie drehte sich um. "Sollen wir etwa den ganzen Weg laufen?"

Da erhob Garwin das Wort: "Ich bringe uns, soweit es mir möglich ist." Er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus. Patrizia stutzte und wich zurück, aber unter Micks warnendem Blick ergriff sie dann doch widerwillig seine Hände.

"Viel Glück!", wünschte Mick ihnen noch. Dann spürte sie, wie Garwins Hände wärmer wurden und sah, wie die Umgebung um sie herum rasch verschwand.


	11. Dunkelheit

_"Ich kann dir nicht folgen", begann Arman vorsichtig._

_"Aber du kennst doch diesen Ort."_

_Ja, das tat er. Er sah sich noch einmal um. Diese große Wiese, in Entfernung das Haus seiner Eltern. Hier war er schon oft gewesen._

_Er sah das Orakel wieder an. "Ich war schon mal hier..", begann er vorsichtig._   
_Sie blickte ihn auffordernd an._   
_Arman seufzte hilflos._

_"Ich habe überlegt, dass man hier vielleicht.. nun ja.. ein Haus bauen könnte." Er sah betreten zu Boden._

_"Für Charlie und dich", stellte das Orakel tonlos fest._

_"Ja, doch!" Er rang unruhig die Hände. "Wenn du eh schon alles weißt! Es war nur so eine Überlegung."_

_Das Orakel blickte ihn lange nachdenklich an._   
_"Und was sagt Charlie zu deinen Überlegungen?", wollte sie dann wissen._

_"Keine Ahnung, ich hab ihr noch nichts gesagt."_   
_Hatte er so bald auch nicht vorgehabt. Er wusste, sie liebte ihn und hatte sich entschieden, bei ihm zu bleiben. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, was ihn zögern ließ._

_Sie unterbrach seine Gedanken. "Vielleicht hättest du sie fragen sollen?"_

_Arman errötete. Sie sprach weiter: "Du weißt schon, dass du älter bist als sie, oder? Vielleicht bist du erwachsen genug und so weit, aber hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass sie in ihrer Welt noch nicht mal volljährig ist?"_

_Er stutze überrascht. Nein, daran hatte er überhaupt noch nie gedacht!_

***

Tarik und Charlie betraten einen langen Höhlengang, dessen Ende unabsehbar in der Dunkelheit lag.

"Creepy", raunte er ehrfürchtig.

Charlie schloss die Augen und begann, ihr Sternenlicht zu sammeln. Einen Augenblick später wurde es hell. Das Licht, das im Gang vor ihnen leuchtete, schien von keiner bestimmten Quelle zu kommen. Gleichmäßig floss es den Weg entlang.

"Wham, Sternenfeepower!", staunte Tarik, „Gib zu, du hast auch geübt.“   
Charlie musste lächeln. "Ein bisschen. Kriegst du auch irgendwann hin."   
"Auf keinen Fall. Feuer machen, ja, aber Lichtzauber sind eine Sternenfeesache. Das können Magier nicht."   
Charlie sah ihn erstaunt an. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst. Sie hatte ihre Kraft nie als einzigartig angesehen und insgeheim auch gehofft, irgendwann vielleicht auch andere Zauber beherrschen zu können. Aber wenn ihr Sternenlicht einzigartig war, war das vielleicht gar nicht möglich.

Die zwei machten sich auf in den Tunnel und das Sternenlicht begleitete sie.

Tarik, der Charlie seit seiner Ankunft nicht mehr gesehen hatte, erzählte ihr von seinem Training mit Garwin, das seiner Ansicht nach mehr aus Rückschlägen als aus Fortschritten bestand. Obwohl Garwin ihn ständig ermunterte, hatte er das Gefühl, ein richtig mieser Magier zu sein.

Charlie berichtete ihrerseits von ihren Erlebnissen am Hof und ihrem Alltag. Obwohl sie immer recht gern zur Schule gegangen war, vermisste sie ihr altes Zuhause kein bisschen. Die Arbeit mit den Pferden und gelegentliche, lehrreiche Besuche bei Mick genügten ihr völlig. Bei Arman zu bleiben und mit ihm zusammen zu sein, war die beste Entscheidung ihres Lebens gewesen. Er war lieb und zärtlich und konnte ihr oft aufbrausendes Temperament mit seiner besonnenen und überlegten Art ausgleichen.   
"..und stell dir vor, am Tag als Arman abgereist ist, hab ich nur daran gedacht, wie unordentlich er sein kann." Charlie schluckte.   
Dann fasste sie sich plötzlich an die Brust, stützte sich an der Felswand ab und es wurde schlagartig dunkel.

"Charlie!", rief Tarik. Er konnte sie hören, schwer atmend.   
"Ich- ...ich bekomme keine Luft“, hauchte sie.

Er tastete die Wand entlang, bis er sie erreichte und kniete sich zu ihr nieder.   
Charlies Atem ging schneller. Er tastete nach ihrem Gesicht und legte seine Stirn an ihre.   
"Ruhig, Charlie. Versuch ruhig zu atmen." Er atmete laut ein und aus, bis er merkte, dass sie es ihm gleichtat.   
Er konnte ihre heißen Tränen über seine Hände laufen spüren.

"Tut mir leid." flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme.   
"Hey, alles ok. Wundert mich fast schon, dass dir das nicht früher passiert ist. Du bist eine starke Frau Charlie. Du packst das!"   
Tarik nahm sie in die Arme und Charlie brach vollends in Tränen aus.

Lange saßen sie so in der Dunkelheit, bis sie nach einem letzten Schluchzen still wurde. An ihrem ruhigen Atem erkannte Tarik, dass Charlie eingeschlafen war.

***

Patrizia riss sich von Garwin los und sah sich um. "Wo sind wir?"

"Mitten in der Dornenheide. Hinter dem Wald", keuchte Garwin. "Weiter ging nicht."

Patrizia wollte ihn nicht ansehen, drehte sich aber dennoch um. "Was?"   
Ihr Begleiter stand schwer atmend an einen Findling gelehnt und schien zu Tode erschöpft. Er zeigte nach Süden, wo das Heideland sanft anstieg. Am Horizont waren Bäume und Bergspitzen zu erkennen.   
"Wir müssen die Heide überqueren, bevor es Dunkel wird."   
Er nahm die Wasserflasche aus seinem Beutel und machte einen großen Schluck.

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Patrizia ungeduldig.   
"Interessiert dich das wirklich?" Er schloss die Augen. Das grelle Sonnenlicht kam ihm viel zu hell vor.   
"Nein. Aber wenn du jetzt schon schlapp machst, kommen wir nie ans Ziel."

"Ich brauche nur eine kurze Pause. Jemand Nichtmagischen zu transportieren ist anstrengend."

Patrizia stutzte. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. "Naja, hat dich ja auch keiner drum gebeten. Du wirst mich schon einholen", sagte sie knapp, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stapfte über die Heide davon.

Garwin setzte sich und sah ihr nach. Der Ortswechselzauber hatte in schwerer mitgenommen, als er erwartet hatte. Es war einfacher, mit einem anderen Elben den Ort zu wechseln, da beide dafür ihre Kräfte einsetzen konnten. Mit nichtmagischen Wesen konnte der Zauberer nur aus seiner eigenen Kraft schöpfen.   
Er hatte sie beide soweit gebracht, wie es ging, doch hatte er gehofft, die Dornenheide _hinter sich_ zu haben.   
Garwin nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser und stand vorsichtig auf. Seine Knie waren wacklig, gaben aber nicht nach.   
Patrizia war inzwischen nur noch als entfernter Punkt sichtbar.   
Er folgte ihr mit schweren Schritten nach.

***

Es begann bereits zu dämmern, als Mick die Hüterburg erreichte.   
Er war frustriert über die Ereignisse des Tages und die Aussicht, sich jetzt auch noch mit Milena befassen zu müssen, hob seine Laune auch nicht.

Feenja erwartete ihn bereits im Burghof. Nachdem er abgestiegen war und sein Pferd versorgt hatte, erzählte er ihr, was geschehen war.

Die Elfe sah ihn besorgt an. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie das Alles Milenas Handwerk sein soll. Sie hat doch seit Monaten ihr Zimmer nicht verlassen."   
"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber das werde ich jetzt herausfinden."   
Er ging zum Zimmer seiner Schwester und, ohne zu klopfen, schloss er die Türe auf und betrat den Raum.   
Milena, die wie üblich an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, sah erschrocken zu ihm auf.

Ohne sie zu grüßen, baute er sich vor ihr auf. „Mick, was ist denn los?", fragte sie erstaunt.   
Er packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie auf die Füße.   
"Ich weiß nicht, wie du es geschafft hast. Aber ich weiß, dass du verantwortlich bist, was mit Arman geschehen ist. Und dass den Elben der Kelch des Lebens gestohlen wurde. Und die Quelle der Wünsche versiegt ist", zischte er sie verärgert an.   
"Wovon sprichst du?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. Er bugsierte sie aus dem Zimmer.   
"Was machst du? Wo gehen wir hin?", wollte Milena wissen.   
"Dorthin, wo du von Anfang hättest sein müssen."   
Er zog sie die Treppen hinab und führte sie in den Keller, wo er sie in eines der Verließe brachte.   
Er stieß sie in eine Zelle, wobei er nicht allzu grob war, immerhin war sie noch immer seine Schwester. Mick hasste sich selbst schon genug dafür, so handeln zu müssen.

"Das meinst du nicht ernst..", begann sie.   
"Du hast eine Chance: Mach deine Taten ungeschehen!", forderte er sie auf.

Milena sah ihn sehr lange an.   
Dann begann sie zu lachen. "Du glaubst wirklich, das würde ich tun? _Vergiss es_!"

Wortlos warf Mick die Zellentüre ins Schloss und ging nach oben, gefolgt von Milenas unaufhörlichem Lachen.

***

Die Sonne berührte bereits den Horizont. Patrizia stand am Waldrand und wartete auf Garwin, der in einiger Entfernung über den Heideboden wanderte.

Wenn der Elb so langsam war, würden sie eine Ewigkeit brauchen.   
Schon schlimm genug, dass sie ihn überhaupt begleiten musste!

Ihr Blick schweifte über das grauer werdende Heideland.   
Plötzlich nahm sie eine Bewegung am Boden wahr. Nicht weit von Garwin entfernt erschien ein dunkler Fleck im Gras.   
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen.

_Was ist das?_

Da sah sie, wie dieses Etwas seine Flügel ausbreitete und in die Luft stieg.   
Es flog auf Garwin zu.

"Garwin!", schrie sie, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Er dürfte es auch bemerkt haben, denn er bewegte sich nun schneller auf sie zu.   
Das, was immer es auch war, folgte ihm. Er begann, zu rennen.   
Mit Entsetzen verfolgte Patrizia die Szene.   
Er war zu langsam. Es würde ihn einholen!

 _Es jagt ihn!_ , stellte sie mit Entsetzen fest.

Patrizia besann sich schlagartig und griff nach einem Pfeil und ihrem Bogen.   
Das Wesen hatte ihn fast eingeholt. Sie legte an und zielte.   
Einen Moment später fiel das Tier zu Boden - keine Sekunde zu früh.

Kurz darauf erreichte Garwin sie. "Danke", stieß er außer Atem hervor.   
"Bild‘ dir nichts drauf ein", gab sie zurück. "Was, zur Hölle, war das?"   
"Flederziesel", keuchte er.   
"Fleder- _was_?"   
"Sie jagen nachts auf der Oberfläche", antwortete er. "Egal, wir sollten hier nicht bleiben."

Garwin legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken und drängte sie zum Wald.   
"Oh, fass' mich ja nicht an!" Patrizia schüttelte ihn unfreundlich ab.


	12. Es tut mir leid

_Das Orakel sah ihn unbeirrt an._

_"Also, ich..."_   
_Arman errötete._

_"Charlie ist ein modernes Mädchen, Arman. So läuft das nicht, wo sie her kommt."_

_Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte._

_Als er diesen Flecken Land gesehen hatte, hatte er sofort sich und Charlie dort gesehen. Vor einem Haus, umgeben von eigenen Pferdekoppeln, und Kindern, die lachend zwischen den Tieren umhertollten._

_"Was ist damit?", fragte er irritiert._

_Das Orakel lachte. "Nichts, ich finde das auch total süß von dir! Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Charlie das so sehen wird."_

_Er schnaubte ungläubig und sie fuhr fort: "Wie lange seid ihr jetzt zusammen? Ein Jahr?"_

_"Lange genug."_

_"Bei weitem nicht. Mädchen wie Charlie denken da noch nicht an Heim und Kinder."_

_Er wollte protestieren, aber ihm wollte nicht einfallen, wie. Er fühlte sich von den Worten des Orakels überrumpelt._

_Bei all den Vorstellungen, die er hatte, war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Charlie andere Pläne haben könnte._

***

Ein Stück weit zwischen den Bäumen blieb Garwin stehen.   
"Wir bleiben heute Nacht hier."

Patrizia sah ihm zu, wie er ein paar dicke Äste aufschichtete und leise murmelnd ein kleines Feuer entfachte.

Dann setzte er sich hin und packte etwas Proviant aus.  
Garwin hielt ihr etwas davon hin und nickte ihr auffordernd zu.

Patrizia riss ihm ein Fladenbrot aus der Hand und setzte sich in sicherer Entfernung von ihm hin.

Sie schwiegen beide und aßen.

"Danke nochmal für vorhin", begann er nach einer Weile.

Sie sah auf.   
"Hör zu, ich hab das nicht für dich getan, sondern für Arman. Und weil ich keine Lust habe, hier alleine weiterzugehen. Falls du jetzt glaubst, dass sich irgendwas geändert hat, zwischen uns, und wir jetzt hier sitzen können und fröhlich Smalltalk führen, hast du falsch gedacht."

Patrizia stand auf, schnappte sich eine Decke und setzte sich damit möglichst weit entfernt von ihm an einen Baumstamm ins Moos.

Sie wickelte sich ein und sagte drohend: "Wenn du irgendwelche krummen Dinger versuchst, während ich schlafe, schwör' ich dir, dass du es bereuen wirst."

Garwin sah ihr zu, wie sie sich zur Seite drehte und kurz darauf eingeschlafen war.

Er blieb noch eine ganze Weile sitzen und starrte angestrengt ins Feuer.   
Dass er die Art, wie sie ihn behandelte, mehr als verdient hatte, war ihm schmerzlich bewusst.

Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, was er ihr angetan hatte. Dass er sie so sehr verletzt hatte, tat ihm leid und er hatte immer gehofft, sich bei Patrizia entschuldigen zu können, falls er sie jemals wiedersah.

Und jetzt hätte er endlich die Gelegenheit, aber sie wollte davon offensichtlich nichts hören.   
Vielleicht würde sich das noch ändern, wenn sie in den nächsten Tagen etwas mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten?  
Er nahm sich fest vor, ihr zu beweisen, dass er sich verändert hatte!

Verstohlen sah Garwin zu ihr und merkte, dass sie leicht zitterte. Patrizia hatte sich zu weit ab vom Feuer hingelegt.

Die zweite Decke in der Hand, ging er zu ihr.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht aufzuwecken, legte er sie über ihre Schultern und betrachtete nachdenklich im Halbdunkeln ihr Gesicht.

Das Gesicht, dessen verletzten Ausdruck damals das Letzte gewesen war, was er von ihr gesehen hatte.

Das ihn seither verfolgte.

Er hatte das nicht gewollt. Getrieben vom Hass auf seinen besten Freund, waren ihm damals die Gefühle anderer völlig egal gewesen.

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er und zog behutsam die Decke zurecht. Dann stand er wieder auf und kehrte zu seinem Platz am Feuer zurück, um selbst etwas Schlaf und neue Kraft zu bekommen.

***

Tarik war wohl auch eingeschlafen. Er merkte durch seine geschlossenen Lider, wie es um ihn herum heller wurde und öffnete die Augen.

Charlie saß neben ihm - sie musste das Sternenlicht wieder heraufbeschworen haben.

"Guten Morgen", krächzte er.   
Lächelnd reichte Charlie ihm seine Wasserflasche.

"Guten Morgen. Sorry wegen vorhin."

Tarik wehrte ab. "Hey, ich versteh das voll. Geht es dir besser?"

Sie nickte. "Muss ja."

Nach einem kurzen Frühstück machten sie sich weiter auf den Weg.

"Wie lange denn noch?", fragte Charlie nach einer Weile.

"Nachdem, was Garwin gesagt hat, kann es nicht mehr lange dauern."

"Du scheinst ihm ja wirklich zu vertrauen."

Tarik musse grinsen. "Ja, ich hab es zuerst selbst nicht glauben können, aber er ist wirklich ein korrekter Typ."

"Arman sieht das auch so, aber nach allem, was war.."

"Hey, du weißt, dass er nicht er selbst war."

"Ja," sie nickte nachdenklich, "es ist nur schwer für mich, es zu vergessen, auch wenn ich ihm was anderes gesagt habe."

Nach einer Weile fügte sie hinzu: "Aber nachdem ich seinen Vater kennenlernen durfte, wundert mich nichts mehr. Sogar Mick ist wütend geworden, das hätte ich von ihm gar nicht erwartet."

Tarik blieb stehen und sah sie an.  
Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, entdeckte Charlie etwas hinter ihm. "Da vorne sieht es nach einem Ausgang aus."

Sie gingen rasch weiter und erreichten eine große Grotte.   
Der flache, sandige Boden war staubtrocken.

"Da!" Tarik zeigte auf etwas.

Genau in der Mitte der Höhle saß eine dicke, fette, braune Kröte.

***

Mick hatte gleich am Morgen die Lilientals besucht. Der Hof war nicht wie üblich von geschäftigem Treiben und Lachen erfüllt, sondern totenstill gewesen.

Lore hatte seit dem Vorfall das Lager ihres Sohnes nicht verlassen und kaum geschlafen, während ihr Mann und die Kinder alles taten, um sie nicht zu stören.

Zum Glück hatte sich Armans Zustand nicht weiter verschlechtert. Er atmete normal und wenn es nicht alle besser wussten, konnte man meinen, er schliefe.

Als er zur Hüterburg zurückgekehrt war, verschanzte er sich in der Bibliothek und begann, Bücher zu wälzen.   
Ihn beschlich schon die ganze Zeit das ungute Gefühl, ein wichtiges Detail übersehen zu haben - und er musste herausfinden, was es war!

***

Entgegen Garwins Annahme war Patrizia nicht gleich eingeschlafen - ihr war einfach zu kalt.

Als sie seine Schritte kommen hörte, schloss sie schnell die Augen.

Sie fühlte, wie er die Decke an ihr festzog und seine warmen Hände ihren Hals streiften.

"Es tut mir leid", hörte sie ihn flüstern und dann, wie er wieder an seinen Platz zurückkehrte.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Als er das letzte Mal so freundlich zu ihr gewesen war, war sie auf ihn hereingefallen. Das würde ihr kein zweites mal passieren.

_Ich finde, du siehst wunderschön aus._

Schmerzlich klangen seine Worte in ihren Gedanken nach.  
 _Nein, einfach nicht daran denken,_ beschwor sie sich. Doch es fiel ihr schwer.   
Zuhause hatte sie die Gedanken an ihn meist gut verdrängen können, auch wenn sie ab und zu noch hochkamen. Doch hier, mit ihm, nur ein paar Meter entfernt, war das nicht mehr so leicht.

Tarik hatte ihr gesagt, er hätte sich verändert. Aber das hieß gar nichts! Garwin hatte für sie zu keiner Zeit die selbe Zuneigung empfunden, wie sie für ihn.

Und wenn er jetzt genau der Mensch... Elb.. was auch immer... war, den er ihr damals vorgespielt hatte?   
Würde sie wieder dasselbe für ihn empfinden, wie vorher?   
Vor diesem Gedanken hatte sie am Meisten Angst.

Trotz der zweiten Decke fröstelte es sie dabei.


	13. Erwischt!

_"Ist es das was du willst?", fragte Arman ungehalten._   
_"Mir auf die Nase binden, wie rückständig ich bin und dass ich und Charlie nicht zusammenpassen?"_

_"Kein Grund, laut zu werden. Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass du damit über Charlies Gefühle und Wünsche drüberfährst, als könntest du für sie Entscheidungen treffen."_

_"Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Natürlich hätte ich sie vorher gefragt!"_

_"Wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, du hättest das getan, bevor du dir in deinen Träumen eine Zukunft ausmalst, die vielleicht nicht eintritt."_

_Arman hielt inne._   
_Erkenntnis machte sich in ihm breit. "Das wird sie nicht, oder?"_   
_Er trat wieder ein paar Schritte auf das Orakel zu. "Du hast es gesehen und deshalb hast du damit angefangen."_

_Sie stand auf. "Was ich gesehen habe, darf ich dir nicht sagen. So sind die Regeln."_

_"Also werde ich doch sterben? Charlie wird es nicht gelingen, mich hier rauszuholen?"_

_Das Orakel sah ihn an. Ein schmerzhafter Blick lag in ihren Augen. "So einfach ist das nicht."_

***

Charlie und Tarik starrten auf die Kröte.

"Glaubst du, das Ding da ist schuld, weshalb es kein Wasser mehr gibt?", raunte sie.

"Es ist zwar total unlogisch, aber hier wundert mich echt nichts", antwortete er und ging auf das Tier zu.

"Was hast du vor?"   
Tarik drehte sich zu Charlie um. "Na wenn die Kröte wirklich der Grund ist, muss sie doch nur weg und das Wasser fließt wieder.“   
Er hockte sich neben das kleine Tier und streckte die Hände danach aus.

"Warte! Was, wenn sie giftig ist und dir was passiert? Wenn das nur eine Falle ist?", wandte sie ein.

"Das Risiko geh ich ein", sagte er und packte zu.

Doch die Kröte ließ sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Tarik zog und zerrte, aber vergeblich.   
"Was zum-" Er ließ sie los und wischte sich angewidert die Hände an seiner Hose ab.

Mittlerweile hatte Charlie ihn erreicht und sah ihn fragend an.   
Dann versuchten sie gemeinsam, das Tier von seinem Platz zu bewegen aber es rührte sich einfach nicht.

Frustriert ließen die beiden wieder los.   
"Und was jetzt?" fragte sie enttäuscht.

Tarik fasste wieder nach dem Tier. "Beweg dich, du blödes Vieh!"   
Er begann, leise einen Zauber zu sprechen. Er dachte an die Fichtenzapfen, die er von ihren Bäumen hatte lösen sollen.

Die Kröte rührte sich nicht.

Er versuchte es mit allen nützlichen Zaubersprüchen, die ihm einfielen, auch jenen, von denen er bislang nur gelesen hatte.

Aber die Kröte saß nach wie vor stumm an ihrem Platz.

***

Der Morgen war hereingebrochen und Patrizia fühlte sich wie gerädert. Auf hartem Waldboden zu schlafen gehörte nicht zu den Dingen, die sie gerne wiederholen würde.

Sie sah auf und entdeckte Garwin. Und wusste, sie könnte sich noch so sehr wünschen, dass alles nur ein schlechter Traum war, es würde Wirklichkeit bleiben.

Er hatte inzwischen das Feuer gelöscht, seine Sachen gepackt und reichte ihr stumm ein Frühstück.

Als Patrizia gegessen hatte stand er auf. "Wir müssen weiter, wir haben einen langen und anstrengenden Weg vor uns", sagte er tonlos und vermied es dabei, sie anzusehen.

Widerwillig stand auch sie auf, packte die wenigen Dinge, die sie trug und folgte ihm tiefer in den Wald.

Schweigend gingen sie ein paar Stunden. Der Untergrund wurde allmählich immer steiler und steiniger und die Bäumer kleiner und lichter.

Irgendwann blieb Patrizia erschöpft stehen. "Ich brauche eine Pause!", rief sie.   
Garwin, der weiter vorne ging, drehte sich um. "Es ist nicht mehr weit“, versicherte er ihr.

"Ich kann keinen Schritt mehr gehen." Sie verschränkte trotzig die Arme. "Kannst du uns nicht noch mal... du weißt schon. Beamen, teleportieren?"

Er sprang die paar Schritte zu ihr herunter.   
"Könnte ich, aber dann wäre ich erschöpft und wahrscheinlich werden wir meine Kraft noch brauchen, wenn wir bei den Zwergen sind. Ich denke kaum, dass wir einfach in König Laurins Palast gehen können und mit dem Kelch wieder heraus."   
Er reichte ihr die Wasserflasche.

Sie nahm sie und setzte sich damit auf einen großen Stein.   
"Das hätte ich jetzt auch nicht erwartet“, murmelte sie grimmig.   
Garwin setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Zu nah für ihren Geschmack, sie protestierte aber nicht. Er hielt sie wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon für eine Zicke, außerdem war sie dafür zu müde.

"Hör zu", begann er, "Arman und ich haben unseren Frieden miteinander geschlossen und auch, wenn ich nicht ungeschehen machen kann, was ich dir angetan habe, wäre es schön, wenn wir das auch tun könnten. Es wäre hilfreich, wenn wir hier an einem Strang ziehen, sonst werden wir scheitern."

Patrizia schnaubte verächtlich.

"Ich verlange ja gar nicht, dass du mich magst“, er machte eine zögerliche Pause, "Einfach nur, dass wir zusammenhalten."

Der flehende Unterton in seiner Stimme erreichte ihre Vernunft. Sie wusste, ihr Verhalten war lächerlich, das hatte sie sowieso längst eingesehen, immerhin lag alles schon lange zurück. Warum nur fiel es ihr so schwer, sich in seiner Gegenwart wie ein erwachsener Mensch zu benehmen? Sie hatten eine Mission! Und nur das zählte momentan.   
"Wie du willst", meinte sie, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

"Gut, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir jetzt weitergehen, dann erreichen wir bald den Eingang zum Zwergenreich."

Sie standen auf und gingen weiter.   
"Das ist gut, eine kühle Zwergenhöhle wäre jetzt auch angenehm."   
"Nicht nur eine, die Zwerge leben alle unterirdisch. Du must dir das wie eine riesige Stadt unter-"   
Garwin blieb plötzlich stehen und hörte angestrengt.

"Was ist?", fragte Patrizia.   
"Psst, da kommt jemand", flüsterte er. Er packte Patrizia und zog sie eilig hinter einen großen Felsen. Er legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen und bedeutete ihr, kein Wort mehr zu sprechen.

Nach einer Weile hörte sie es auch. Ein entferntes Rascheln und Stimmen, die sich näherten.

" _Eindringlinge! Findet sie!_ ", konnte sie schon bald deutlich verstehen. Entsetzt sah sie an Garwin hoch. Sein Atem ging ruhig und er lauschte konzentriert.

Die Stimmen entfernten sich wieder und sie atmete erleichtert auf.

"Ha-HA! Garstige Elbenwichte! Haben wir euch erwischt!", kreischte plötzlich eine Stimme über ihnen und vor Patrizia stand ein ellengroßer Zwerg und drückte ihr sein Schwert an die Nasenspitze.

Sie sah das kleine Wesen am Ende der Waffe überrascht an.

"Billibald!?"


	14. Im Reich des Zwergenkönigs

_Arman setzte sich ins Gras und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen._

_"Mann, deine Regenstimmung ist ja nicht zum aushalten. Ich bin nicht hier, um dir beim Jammern zuzusehen."_

_"Dann geh doch!", gab er trotzig zurück._

_Das Orakel machte eine lange Pause, bevor sie wieder begann, ruhig und ernst zu sprechen._   
_"Ich bin dein Anker, Arman. Wenn ich gehe, dann öffnen sich die Tore ins Totenreich für dich."_

_Arman schniefte. "Ob jetzt oder später ist doch auch schon egal."_

_"Ich habe weder gesagt, dass es Charlie gelingt, noch dass nicht._ "

_"Dann sag IRGENDWAS, womit ich etwas anfangen kann."_

_Sie lächelte._   
_"Dann lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen."_

***

"Prinzessin?" Billibald starrte Patrizia erstaunt an. "Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Sein Blick wanderte zu Garwin.   
"Und Sie, Sie elender Mistkerl! Lassen Sie unsere holde Jungfrau sofort los! Sonst.. sonst.."   
Stotternd und bestimmt richtete er sein strohalmgroßes Schwert auf ihn.

Patrizia merkte erst, dass er seinen Arm schützend um sie gelegt hatte, als er ihn fallen ließ.

Garwins Blick wurde eisig.   
"Du legst dich besser nicht mit mir an, Zwerg!"

Empört plusterte sich Billibald auf: "Sonst was? Sie Stinker, Sie!"   
Er fuchtelte wieder wild mit dem Schwert herum.

Patrizia wurde sich schlagartig wieder des zarten Gemüts des kleinen Mannes bewusst und unterbrach ihn. "Schon gut, beruhige dich! Er tut mir nichts."   
Ein ohnmächtiger Zwerg wäre das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen konnten.

Der Zwerg ließ langsam die Waffe sinken. Zweifelnd blickte er zwischen Garwin und Patrizia hin und her.

"Hör zu, gut, dass du hier bist. Wir könnten vielleicht deine Hilfe brauchen", begann sie.

"Das bezweifle ich", bemerkte Garwin leise.

Patrizia fuhr zu ihm herum.   
"Du halt mal deine Klappe, ja?"   
Und wieder an Billibald gewandt, berichtete sie ihm, so gut es ging, in knappen Worten, was passiert war.

Der kleine Zwerg hatte aufmerksam zugehört und als sie fertig war, hüpfte er verlegen von einem Fuß auf den Anderen.

"Nun, ich kann euch schon zu König Laurin bringen," begann er, "aber er wird euch den Kelch nicht geben wollen."

"Wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen!", flehte Patrizia.

Billibald gab sich geschlagen. Er seufzte und mit einem letzten giftigen Blick auf Garwin wandte er sich um und bedeutete den beiden, ihm zu folgen.

***

"Versuch mal dein Sternenlicht", gab Tarik schließlich auf.   
"Ich bin durch!"

Charlie nickte, hockte sich vor die Kröte und legte ihre Hände auf ihren glitschigen Rücken.   
Sie schloss die Augen und spürte ihre Magie durch ihre Hände in das Tier gleiten.

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder.

Die Kröte sah sie an und quakte.

"Echt jetzt?", fuhr sie das Tier an. "Hau ab! Husch! Beweg dich!"   
Sie machte ein paar verscheuchende Gesten.

Doch die Kröte rührte sich nicht.

Charlie seufzte frustriert.   
"Das ist doch nicht normal."

"Ist hier irgendwann mal was normal?", bemerkte Tarik enttäuscht.

Er beugte sich tief zu der Kröte hinunter.   
Charlie mahnte ihn zur Vorsicht. Sie wussten noch immer nicht, womit sie es zu tun hatten.

Er sah dem Tier fest in die Augen. "Was müssen wir tun, damit du von hier abhaust?"

Und zu beider Überraschung, bekamen sie eine Antwort:

" _Wie lautet das Ende?_ "

***

Billibald führte die zwei weiter bergauf.   
Sie waren vorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht jetzt schon von den anderen Zwergenwächtern entdeckt zu werden.

Auf einmal stöhnte Garwin auf und fluchte leise.   
"Um den Berg liegt eine Schutzbarriere," erwiderte er auf Patrizias fragenden Blick, "meine Zauberkräfte wirken jetzt nicht mehr."

"Damit garstige Elbenmagier wie Sie uns nix tun können!", erklärte Billibald mit einem zufriedenen Blick.

"Na toll!"   
Sie verdrehte die Augen.   
"Hoffen wir, dass wir deine Kräfte nicht brauchen werden."

Sie hielten an einer Felswand, in der sich ein schmaler Spalt befand.

" _Das_ ist der Eingang? Sollte der nicht irgendwie.. naja, majestätischer sein?" Patrizia war enttäuscht.

Billibald erklärte, es wäre sinnvoller, durch einen Seitengang, möglichst ohne viel Aufsehen, zum Thronsaal zu gelangen.   
"Zwerge hassen große Wesen wie euch," entschuldigte er sich.

Sie zwängten sich durch den Spalt und folgten einem niedrigen Gang tiefer in den Berg.   
Jetzt erst fragte der Zwerg danach, wie sie denn genau vorhatten, den König zu überreden, ihnen den Kelch zurückzugeben .

Garwin antwortete nur: "Er muss einfach. Immerhin gehört er dem Elbenvolk."

Billibald plusterte sich wieder auf: "Wollt Ihr etwa behaupten, wir Zwerge wären Diebe? Sie Schuft, das ist eine hundsgemeine Beleidigung!"  
Er begann, vor Wut zu zittern.

Patrizia, die nur aus diesem engen Gewölbe heraus wollte, versuchte, den kleinen Mann zu beschwichtigen. "Niemand beleidigt hier irgendjemanden. Bitte, Billibald, bring mich hier aus diesem Gang heraus, ja?"   
Sie versuchte es mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

Der Zwerg errötete und nickte verlegen.  
"Aber selbstverständlich meine Teuerste."

Garwin verdrehte angewidert die Augen, was die anderen zum Glück nicht sehen konnten.

Bald schon erreichten sie eine Öffnung, hinter der sich eine kleine Höhle entfaltete.   
Am Ende befand sich ein mannshohes Tor, das reich verziert war und eindeutig einen wichtigen Eindruck machte. Das musste ihr Ziel sein.   
Zwei Wachen standen davor und hielten ihnen ihre Piken entgegen.

"Billibald, du Unruhestifter! Wieso bringst du zwei Großwesen hierher?", wollte einer der beiden wissen.

Der Zwerg verneigte sich kurz und bat darum, Patrizia und Garwin dem König vorführen zu dürfen.

Wortlos verschwand einer der beiden Zwerge hinter der Türe um kurz darauf wiederzukehren und sie zu öffnen.   
Sie durften eintreten - allerdings nur unbewaffnet. Nur widerstrebend gab Patrizia Pfeil und Bogen und ihren Dolch ab.   
Ein unsicheres Gefühl überkam sie. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es klug wäre, sich so schutzlos in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben.

Vorsichtig betraten die drei den Thronsaal.   
Es war eine riesige Halle: Tropfsteine bildeten Säulen, an den Wänden standen kunstvolle Gegenstände aus Gold und ein Teppich führte vom Eingang zum Thron.

Das war aber nicht das, was Patrizia staunen ließ, sondern die Zwerge. Unzählige standen in der Halle, Männer und Frauen, einige kostbar gekleidet, viele in Rüstung und bewaffnet.

"Soviel dazu, dass wir nicht auffallen wollten", raunte sie Garwin zu.   
Sie sah sich nach Billibald um, doch ihr Begleiter war verschwunden. Offenbar hatte er die Gelegenheit genutzt, sich heimlich davonzumachen. Das hätte sie jetzt auch gern getan.

Langsam gingen die beiden über den langen Teppich nach vorne, bis sie vor dem Thron standen.

Der sichtlich alte Zwerg, der darauf saß, musste Laurin sein.   
Neben ihm saß ein Jüngerer, der die zwei mit großen Augen ansah.   
Der Ähnlichkeit mit dem König nach zu schließen, musste es wohl sein Sohn oder Enkelsohn sein.

"Ein Elb und eine Menschenfrau, wie ungewöhnlich", donnerte Laurins Stimme durch den Raum.   
"Sagt an, was ist euer Begehr."

Garwin verbeugte sich tief, aber nicht ohne Widerwillen. Patrizia tat es ihm gleich.   
"König Laurin, wir sind gekommen, um euch um die Rückgabe des Kelchs des Lebens zu bitten", begann der Elb.

Der König begann zu lachen.   
"Du meinst den Kelch, den ihr Elben uns unrechtmäßig vorenthalten habt?"

"Wie ihr wisst, war er ein Geschenk eures Vorgängers an das Elbenvolk und.."

"Geschenk? Dass ich nicht lache! Eine Leihgabe war es, deren Frist vor hundertfünfzig Jahren abgelaufen ist. Wir haben uns nur zurückgeholt, was uns gehört. Seid froh, dass ich nicht auch noch Zinsen von euch verlange!", schrie der König ihn an.

Garwin schien verwirrt.   
"Ich verstehe nicht."

Laurin klatschte ein paarmal in die Hände und befahl zwei Dienern: "Holt den Vertrag, damit sich dieser junge Mann überzeugen kann."

Dann wandte er sich an Patrizia: "Und du, wie landet so eine schöne Jungfrau an der Seite dieses Halunken?"   
Er machte eine abfällige Handbewegung in Garwins Richtung.

Ihr war unwohl. Sie fühlte sich an die Begegnung mit Alwin erinnert. Der König war ihr zutiefst unsympathisch und noch dazu starrte sie der junge Zwerg an seiner Seite unentwegt an.

Zum Glück musste sie nicht antworten, denn im selben Moment trugen die zwei Diener eine große Pergamentrolle herein.

Garwin nahm sie ihnen ab und begann zu lesen.   
Verwundert sah er den König an.   
"Das ist nicht der Vertrag, den ich kenne."

"Weil eurer eine Fälschung ist!", rief Laurin.   
"Und nun entfernt euch! Der Kelch bleibt hier!"

Patrizia trat einen Schritt vor.   
"Aber wir brauchen ihn! Bitte, es geht um Leben und Tod!", versuchte sie.

Laurin wollte etwas erwidern, doch der junge Zwerg neben ihm beugte sich plötzlich vor und flüsterte ihm aufgeregt etwas ins Ohr, was dem König ein breites Grinsen entlockte.

"Nun, wenn dem so ist, dann könnten wir ja vielleicht zu einem Einverständnis kommen."


	15. Gefangen

_"Was für eine Geschichte?" fragte Arman._

_Das Orakel lächelte. "Die Geschichte vom Bauern und der Prinzessin - kennst du sie etwa schon?" Sie spielte überrascht._

_"Nein, aber nach Märchenstunde ist mir wirklich nicht zumute."_

_"Oh, ich glaube, du wirst sie LIEBEN!"_

_Arman verdrehte die Augen. "Abhalten kann ich dich davon wohl nicht."_

_Sie lachte._

_"Also pass auf: Es war einmal ein junger Bauer..."_

***

Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Patrizia und Garwin wechselten einen vewirrten Blick.   
"Was für ein Einverständnis?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Das Grinsen des Königs wurde breiter. "Ich bin willens, dir den Kelch zu überlassen.."

 _Dir_? Patrizias ungutes Gefühl wurde stärker. Ja, er hatte definitiv nur Garwin gemeint! Was sollte das?

"..als Mitgift zur Heirat meines Sohnes mit dieser Schönheit."

Es traf sie wie ein Blitz!   
Sie musste sich verhört haben.   
"Bitte, _WAS_?!", fragte sie verblüfft.   
Der junge Zwerg an Laurins Seite stierte sie an.

"Das ist nicht euer Ernst!"   
Garwin war ebenso fassungslos.

"Das ist mein bitterer Ernst. Ohne Hochzeit kein Kelch", erwiderte der König trocken.

"Nein."   
Patrizia verschränkte die Arme und sah trotzig in die Runde. "Könnt ihr vergessen, mach ich nicht. Ihr spinnt wohl!"

Laurin lehnte sich in seinem Thron zurück.   
"Wie ihr wollt. Dann ohne Kelch. Die Hochzeit wird trotzdem stattfinden." Er machte eine Handbewegung. "Sperrt diesen Elben weg. Und das Mädchen macht bereit - morgen wird gefeiert."

Einige Zwerge in Rüstung kamen auf sie zu.   
"Ihr seid doch verrückt! Ich will nicht!", schrie Patrizia, als die Wachen begannen, an ihr zu zerren.

Garwin, der ihr zur Hilfe kommen wollte, wurde augenblicklich von einigen Zwergen niedergerungen. "Hört auf, lasst sie in Ruhe!", rief er, doch es war zwecklos.  
Immer mehr Wachen warfen sich auf ihn und hinderten ihn daran, aufzustehen.

Patrizia wich zurück und stolperte dabei über einen Zwerg.   
Sie fiel zu Boden. Im Nu fassten die kleinen Männer sie an Armen und Beinen und so sehr sie sich auch wehrte, begannen sie, sie aus dem Saal zu zerren.

"Patrizia!!"

Garwins Rufe waren das Letzte, das sie hörte, als die schweren Türen des Thronsaals krachend hinter ihr zufielen.

***

Welches Ende? Charlie und Tarik sahen auf die Kröte, die immer noch reglos im Sand saß.

"Verdammt, sollen wir jetzt etwa noch ein Rätsel lösen?"   
Tarik fuhr sich ratlos durch die Haare.

Charlie ignorierte ihn und fragte das Tier: "Kannst du nicht etwas konkreter werden? Welches Ende?"

Die Kröte verdrehte ein Auge und sah sie unbeirrt an.

" _Wie lautet das Ende der Geschichte?_ "

"Geht es nicht _noch_ genauer?", flehte sie.  
Doch die Kröte ließ nur ein lautes Quaken hören.

Sie seufzte mutlos.   
"Und was jetzt?"

Sie setzten sich in den Sand und überlegten.   
Nach einer Weile beugte sich Charlie zu der Kröte vor: "Wie wäre es mit: .. _und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage._ "

Das Tier quakte wieder und es klang fast, als lache es sie aus.

Sie stöhnte frustriert auf.   
"Was willst du von uns?", fauchte sie die Kröte an.

" _Wie lautet das Ende der Geschichte?_ "

Charlie raufte sich die Haare und sah zu Tarik, der noch immer nachdenklich zu Boden blickte.

"Irgendeine Idee?"

"Hmm, solche Rätsel sind doch in allen Geschichten so gestrickt, dass der Held sie lösen kann.."   
Er kratzte sich am Kinn.

"Und?"

Er sah sie an.   
"Und, wenn wir sozusagen die Helden in dieser Story sind, müssen wir die Antwort eigentlich kennen."

"Das hilft uns jetzt aber nicht wirklich weiter", seufzte sie.

Sie überlegten weiter.   
Plötzlich klatschte Tarik fest in die Hände.   
"Ich glaub ich hab's! Die Höhle hier, die Quelle der Wünsche, es kann nur so sein!"

Charlie verstand nicht.   
"Erleuchte mich!"

***

Milena lag auf der Pritsche ihrer Zelle und langweilte sich. Mick hatte sie nicht gesehen, seit er sie hier unten eingesperrt hatte.

Falls er damit verhindern wollte, dass sie weitere Schritte unternehmen könne, war es ihr egal. Sie hatte alle Vorkehrungen getroffen.

Die Zwerge waren auf die gefälschte Urkunde hereingefallen, das hatte sie noch mitbekommen.   
Und die Kröte aus dem Burggarten, die sie gefangen hatte, wäre sicher auch an Ort und Stelle.

Und falls - aber nur falls - Kelch und Quelle wieder zusammenfänden und Arman bis dahin überlebt hätte, dann hätte sie trotzdem gewonnen.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Wenn nur diese elende Warterei nicht wäre!

***

Währenddessen saß Patrizia wütend in einer Zwergenhöhle und starrte hasserfüllt auf ein pompöses, diamantbesetztes weißes Kleid, das am andern Ende des Raumes an der Wand hing.

_Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!_

Sie sprang auf, warf dabei den Stuhl um und ging zur Türe.   
Sie rüttelte fest daran aber, wie schon bei ihren zwei Versuchen zuvor, war sie fest verschlossen.

Einmal waren ein paar Diener herein gekommen und hatten ihr etwas zu Essen und dieses bescheuerte Kleid gebracht, jedoch waren sie von schwer bewaffneten Soldaten begleitet worden - ein Fluchtversuch war also unmöglich gewesen.

Einen Teufel würde sie tun, in das Hochzeitskleid zu schlüpfen!  
Und schon gar nicht diesen schmierigen kleinen Königssohn heiraten!

_Es sind doch alle verrückt hier!_

Eine Sache hatten die Diener ihr jedoch noch gebracht: den Kelch der Wünsche.

_Von allen Dingen!_

Diesen sollte sie bei der Zeremonie halten.

Sie besah sich das gute Stück, das sie überhaupt erst in diese verzweifelte Lage gebracht hatte.   
Wie ein Zaubergegenstand sah er eigentlich nicht aus. Zudem hatte er mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Campingbecher. Nur war er aus Gold und mit kunstvoller Feinarbeit verziert.

 _Verdammter Becher!_  
Sie packte ihn und warf ihn gegen das Kleid.

Dann stellte sie den Stuhl auf und setzte sich trotzig wieder darauf.

Sollten sie bloß kommen, diese verdammte Hochzeit würde _ganz sicher nicht_ stattfinden!

***

Man hatte Garwin in einen Kerker tief im Berg gebracht und in eine Zelle gesperrt. Sie war groß und er vermutete, dass er nicht der erste Fremde war, der hier unten festsaß.

Er war verärgert.   
Würden seine Zauberkräfte noch wirken, es wäre ihm ein Leichtes gewesen, Patrizia und sich hier herauszubringen.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und überlegte krampfhaft nach einem Ausweg, doch es wollte ihm nichts einfallen.

 _Patrizia_.

Was sie wohl mit ihr gemacht hatten? Laurins Sohn zu heiraten - wie hätte er so etwas kommen sehen können?

Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm übel.   
Er hatte vorgehabt, sie zu beschützen und was war dabei herausgekommen?   
Einmal hatte sie _ihm_ das Leben gerettet und nun auch noch das!

Frustriert trat er gegen die Gitterstäbe der Zellentür.   
Er erwartete, wie schon zuvor, von einem der Zellenwärter wüst beschimpft zu werden.   
Doch diesmal nicht.

Es blieb ruhig.

Dann hörte er doch etwas: "Wollen Sie wohl still sein, Sie wahnsinniger Krachmacher?"

Ein Flüstern, mehr nicht.

Verwundert sah er sich um.  
Da entdeckte Garwin Billibald, wie er sich ächzend zwischen den Gitterstäben zu ihm durchzwängte.

"Was machst du hier?", flüsterte Garwin erstaunt.

"Was denn wohl? Sie hier rausholen, Sie Dummkopf. Unsere Angebetete retten. Los, wir haben nicht viel Zeit."


	16. Bloß weg hier!

_"_ _Es war einmal ein junger Bauer, der hatte von seinen Eltern einen kleinen Hof geerbt. Es war nicht viel, doch er fand sein Auskommen._  
 _Tagtäglich führte er seine Schafe auf die Weide und am Ende des Tages konnte er zufrieden auf sein Tagwerk schauen._  
 _Nun begab es sich, dass in einem nahen Wald eine Prinzessin beim Jagen ihre Gesellschaft verlor._  
 _Lange irrte sie im Wald umher und gelangte schließlich an den Hof des Bauern._  
 _Der nahm sie freundlich in seine Stube auf und versprach, ihr den Weg zurück zu ihrem Schloss zu zeigen._  
 _Doch wie es so kommt, wenn sich ein Mann und eine Frau begegnen, hatten die jungen Leute Gefallen aneinander gefunden und so beschlossen sie, nach der Ankunft am Schloss, dem König von ihren Heiratsplänen zu erzählen._ "

***

Billibald bedeutete Garwin, sich zu ihm herunterzubeugen. Dann löste er sein Halstuch, zupfte sich drei einzelne Haare vom Kopf und wickelte sie fein säuberlich ein.   
Er zog die rechte Hand des Elben an sich und knotete das Tuch sorgfältig um seinen kleinen Finger.

Garwin sah ihn fragend an. "Damit können Sie zaubern. Aber nicht viel und es wird nicht lange halten."  
Der Zwerg seufzte.  
"Ich hoffe, das reicht."

"Danke, Billibald."

Der Zwerg schnaubte. "Als ob ich das für Sie tu'."

Aber das war Garwin gerade egal. Wichtiger war es jetzt, Patrizia zu finden und von hier zu fliehen.

Er fragte Billibald, ob er wüsste, wo sie hingebracht wurde. Der Zwerg bejahte und begann wieder, sich zwischen den Gitterstäben durchzuwursteln.

Garwin holte tief Luft und griff nach seiner Magie. Er spürte ein leichtes Zwicken im kleinen Finger und schritt durch das Gitter, als ob es Luft wäre.

Er war frei!

"Los, wir müssen weiter!", drängte Billibald.

Der Elb beschwor einen feinen Nebel hervor, der sie fest einhüllte. So würden sie hoffentlich ungesehen durch die Gänge laufen können.

***

"Also", begann Tarik. "Die Geschichte, die Mick dir erzählt hat-"

"-die Prinzessin, die aus der Quelle getrunken hat, um ihren Freund zu retten."   
Charlie nickte.   
"Und du meinst, das könnte es sein?"

"Was anderes fällt mir nicht ein. Das ist die einzige Geschichte, die hier irgendwie wichtig sein könnte", seufzte Tarik.   
"Aber ich schätze mal, wir verlieren nichts, wenn wir es versuchen."

"Dann lass mich überlegen, wie das genau war."

Und Charlie begann stockend, zu erzählen.

***

Die Türe knarrte.

_Was denn, ist schon Morgen?_

Patrizia blieb beinahe das Herz stehen. Dann griff sie nach dem Kelch und huschte hinter die Türe.   
Wenn es ihr gelänge, den Eintretenden zu überwältigen und die Überraschung zu nutzen...

Egal, sie musste es einfach versuchen. Kampflos würde sie sich ihrem Schicksal sicher nicht ergeben!

Die Türe ging auf. Sie sprang dahinter hervor und wollte schon zuschlagen...

"Garwin?"

Im letzten Moment hielt sie inne.   
Der Elb sah sie erschrocken an.

"Wie kommst du hierher?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Mit einem Blick auf ihre "Waffe" erwiderte er: "Wir wollen dich hier herausholen."

"Oh Mann, ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist!"   
Erleichtert warf sie sich ihm in die Arme. Dass sie sich nochmal freuen würde, sein Gesicht zu sehen, hatte sie im Leben nicht gedacht.

Garwin war von ihrer Reaktion mehr als überrascht.   
Erinnerungen an ihre erste Begegnung kamen ihm in den Sinn. Diesmal würde er sie nicht enttäuschen, dachte er verbittert und erwiderte die Umarmung zaghaft.

"Wie bist du denn an den Kelch gekommen?"   
Er löste sich von ihr und deutete auf das Objekt, das sie noch immer in der Hand hielt.

Patrizia öffnete den Mund, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, wurde sie jäh unterbrochen: "Könnt ihr zwei Turteltäubchen das für später aufheben, wir haben keine Zeit!"

Erst da bemerkte sie den Zwerg neben Garwin.   
"Billibald!", rief sie erfreut.

Der Zwerg wedelte eilig mit den Händen, damit sie ihm folgten.

Garwin fasste sie an der Hand und zu dritt eilten sie weiter ungesehen durch die Gänge.   
An einem Spalt in der Wand blieben sie stehen.

"Hier geht es nach draußen", erklärte der Zwerg.

In den Tiefen des Berges war plötzlich ein lautes Horn zu hören.   
Ihr Fehlen schien entdeckt worden zu sein.

"Wenn ihr im Freien seid, rennt so schnell ihr könnt nach Süden. Und jetzt los!" Er scheuchte sie in den Spalt.

Patrizia blieb noch einmal stehen und beugte sich zu Billibald herunter. "Mach's gut. Und danke für alles."   
Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf.   
"Und der war diesmal ehrlich."

Der kleine Mann hüstelte verlegen.

Garwin spürte wieder ein Ziehen im kleinen Finger, stärker diesmal - Billibalds Zauber würde nicht mehr lange halten.   
"Los jetzt!" drängte er.   
Er eilte den schmalen Weg entlang, Patrizia hinter sich her ziehend.

***

Mick saß wieder grübelnd über dem Buch, das ihnen den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben hatte. Um ihn herum türmten sich weitere Bände.   
Nur Feenja war es zu verdanken, dass er in den letzten zwei Tagen überhaupt gegessen und etwas Schlaf bekommen hatte.

Er hatte noch immer das Gefühl, dass ihm Milena einen Schritt voraus war. Sie zu fragen, hätte aber nichts gebracht und außerdem war er noch immer so wütend auf sie, dass sie seinetwegen im Verlies versauern konnte.

Er starrte auf den kurzen Text vor ihm. Er hatte ihn immer und immer wieder gelesen aber die Worte blieben dieselben.   
Selbst der Verfasser schien noch vorgehabt zu haben, weiterzuschreiben, denn der Rest der Seite darunter war leer.

Aber war er _wirklich_ leer?

Konzentriert besah er das Papier.   
Könnte es sein, dass hier etwas gestanden hatte und gelöscht worden war?

Das herauszufinden war einfach. Warum hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht?

Er öffnete eine Schublade des Schreibtischs und zog ein kleines Fläschchen und einen Pinsel hervor.   
Behutsam strich er die Flüssigkeit über die Seite.   
Vor seinen Augen erschien ein Text.

Eilig las er, was dort stand.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Atem stockte. Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang er auf, rannte die Treppen hinunter, über den Hof zum Stall, sprang auf sein ungesatteltes Pferd und sprengte zum Burgtor heraus.

***

"...und löste ihren Liebsten aus." endete Charlie.

Sie warteten.

" _Das Ende_ ", quakte die Kröte wieder fordernd.

Charlie und Tarik sahen sich verzweifelt an.   
"Das war alles, mehr stand da nicht", erklärte sie ihm.

"Na, was soll schon sein?", meinte er, und an das Tier gewandt: "..und sie sind heimgekehrt, der König hat eingesehen, dass sie zusammengehören, sie durften heiraten und dann ist der Bauer König geworden."

Die Kröte quakte nur.

"Ok", versuchte es Charlie, "sie haben dem König gesagt, er soll sich brausen gehen und die Prinzessin ist zum Bauern gezogen."

Doch die Kröte lachte nur quakend.


	17. Des Rätsels Lösung

_"_ _Doch der König war erbost, dass sein Töchterchen diesen Habenichts zum Manne wollte. Er beauftragte den Hofmagier, den jungen Mann zu vergiften._

_Der Hofmagier aber war der Pate des Bauern, deshalb braute er ein Gift, das ihn nicht sofort töten würde._   
_Doch dachten alle, er wäre gestorben und die Prinzessin weinte bittere Tränen indes der König frohlockte._   
_Da schickte der Magier einen Vogel zur Königstochter, der erzählte ihr, der Liebste wäre noch längst nicht tot und sie könne ihn davor bewahren. Sie müsse Wasser aus der Quelle der Wünsche schöpfen, mit ihrem goldenen Becher, der war ein Geburtsgeschenk des Zwergenkönigs gewesen."_

***

"Wir haben es geschafft!" jubelte Patrizia, als sie hinaus in die Morgendämmerung traten.

"Das sehe ich nicht so."   
Garwin deutete den Hang hinauf, wo aus einer Höhlenöffnung etliche kleine Gestalten stürmten.  
" _Renn'_!"

Und sie liefen überstürzt den steinigen Hang hinab.

Garwin blieb kurz stehen und versuchte, den Nebel wieder heraufzubeschwören, doch es entstand nur ein schwacher Dunst.  
"Mist!", fluchte er. Billibalds Magie war aufgebraucht. Er drehte sich wieder um und setzte Patrizia nach.

Plötzlich zerriss mit lautem Knall ein Felsbrocken zu ihrer Linken.

"Was war das?!" schrie sie atemlos.

"Zwergenmagier!" - ein weiterer Brocken explodierte.

Nur haarscharf blieben sie von den Splittern verschont.

"Schneller!", schrie Garwin, "Da vorne muss die Barriere sein. Wir müssen da hin!"

Patrizia versuchte, schneller zu laufen. Sie hatten ihr Ziel fast erreicht - da stolperte sie und fiel.

Garwin zog sie hastig auf die Beine - über ihnen zerriss ein weiterer Felsbrocken.   
Diesmal erwischte ein Teil davon Patrizia am Kopf.  
Benommen ließ sie sich von Garwin weiter schleifen.

Teile des Felsens kullerten den Hang hinunter und sie mussten aufpassen, nicht noch einmal zu stolpern.

 _Da!_   
Mit einem Satz überquerten sie die Grenze.

Garwin riss Patrizia an sich. Sie fühlte eine vertraute Wärme und im nächsten Augenblick standen sie mitten auf der Dornenheide.

Sie merkte nur noch, wie ihr schwindlig wurde, dann gaben ihre Beine nach und es wurde schwarz um sie.

***

" _Aah_!" Charlie war mehr als nur frustriert.   
"Was willst du von uns?", fauchte sie die Kröte an.

Keine Antwort.

Tarik überlegte: "Und wenn die Geschichte gar kein gutes Ende hat?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

"Ich meine, kann doch sein. Was stand im Text, hast du erzählt?"

Charlie dachte nach: "Mick sagte, die Prinzessin hat ihren Prinzen _ausgelöst_."

Tarik schnippte mit dem Finger.   
"Das muss es sein! Das heißt doch, dass sie mit irgendetwas dafür bezahlt hat."

Die beiden blickten sich lange an. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sie merkte sofort, dass sie beide an das Selbe dachten.

"Nicht dein Ernst! Das heißt doch..", begann Tarik.

Charlie machte eine abwehrende Geste, holte tief Luft und wandte sich wieder an die Kröte.

***

Ihr Kopf tat höllisch weh!   
Und es war so hell!

Patrizia kniff die Augen zusammen und fasste sich an die Stirn.   
Da berührten ihre Fingerspitzen etwas. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach oben. Eine weitere Hand, groß und warm.

"Ruhig, Patrizia", hörte sie eine sanfte Stimme.

Garwin.

Schlagartig wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wo sie sich befand und was soeben passiert war.

Seine Hand an ihrem Kopf wurde noch wärmer und der pochende Schmerz verschwand.

Zaghaft öffnete sie die Augen.   
Garwin saß, über sie gebeugt, und sah sie besorgt an.   
Er ließ sie los.   
"Ich hoffe, das reicht."

Sie rappelte sich hoch und befühlte vorsichtig ihren Kopf. Keine Wunde, keine Schmerzen.   
"Danke, alles wieder heil."  
Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an.

Da erst merkte sie, dass der junge Elb aussah, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Er war totenblass und konnte sich nur mit Mühe aufrecht halten.

"Und wie geht es _dir_?", fragte sie besorgt.

Er ließ sich erschöpft zurückfallen und lehnte sich an eine krumme Weide. "Wird schon. Das war ein bisschen viel Magie auf einmal."   
Er sah sie wieder an.   
"Aber ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht", sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Patrizia fühlte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden und sah schnell zu Boden. Da bemerkte sie, dass sie in ihrer Rechten noch immer den Kelch hielt. Sie hob ihn hoch und besah ihn argwöhnisch.

"Hoffentlich ist dieses Ding das alles wert", meinte sie verächtlich und hielt ihn Garwin entgegen.

Er nahm ihn ihr ab und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche.   
"Wir sollten wirklich weiter."   
Er versuchte, aufzustehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er seufzte schwer und lehnte sich wieder zurück.  
"Gleich geht's wieder."

Selbst noch wackelig auf den Beinen, kroch Patrizia zu ihm und legte eine Hand an seine Schulter. "Ruh dich erst mal kurz aus, so kommst du jetzt gerade nirgendwo hin", sagte sie bestimmt.

"Du hast recht..", flüsterte er schwach und einen Moment später fielen ihm die Augen zu.

 _Nur eine oder zwei Stunden, soviel Zeit muss noch sein_ , sagte sich Patrizia. Auch sie war unendlich erschöpft.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den schlafenden jungen Mann.

Genau so, mit diesem friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck, hatte sie ihn kennengelernt - bevor sie erkennen musste, dass er sie bösartig ausgenutzt hatte.   
Sie fühlte den vertrauten Stich im Herzen.   
Doch nach alldem, was sie in den letzten Tagen zusammen erlebt hatten, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er sich tatsächlich verändert hatte.

Ihre Hand berührte zaghaft seine Wange und sie spürte, wie langsam Wärme und etwas Farbe in sein Gesicht zurückkehrten.

Langsam beugte sich Patrizia vor und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die kalten Lippen.   
"Ich verzeihe dir", flüsterte sie.

Dann rutschte sie ganz an ihn heran und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

 _Nur kurz mal die Augen ausruhen.._   
Im nächsten Moment war auch sie eingeschlafen.

***

In kürzester Zeit hatte Mick den Weg zur Elbensiedlung zurückgelegt.   
Er sprang vom Pferd und wollte gerade in den Wald laufen.

"Mick, was hast Du es denn so eilig?", hörte er eine hämische Stimme hinter sich.

Er fuhr herum.

Alwin.

"Du hast es gewusst!", presste er wütend hervor.   
"Du hast gewusst, was passieren wird!"

"Hätte das etwas geändert?"   
Der ältere Mann sah ihn mit Unschuldsmiene an.

"Es hätte _alles_ geändert!" Mick schrie jetzt.   
Dann ließ er Alwin stehen und rannte in den Wald.

***

Charlie endete die Erzählung erneut.   
Gespannt warteten sie.

Die Kröte begann, zu zittern.   
" _Das ist das Ende!_ ", quakte sie triumphierend.   
Und im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sie ihr Maul.

Wasser strömte daraus hervor.   
Mehr und immer mehr Wasser trat aus ihrem Körper und begann, den Höhlenboden zu überschwemmen.

Charlie und Tarik sprangen zurück und hasteten zum Höhleneingang.

Und noch immer spie das Tier Wasser.

Der Wasserspiegel stieg immer weiter an, bis er die Beiden erreicht hatte und zuerst nur ein schmales Rinnsal, dann ein kleiner Bach an ihnen vorbei nach draußen lief.

"Wir haben es geschafft!" Tarik konnte es nicht glauben.

Charlie grinste ihn an. "Komm, schnell! Die Anderen warten vielleicht schon!"

Sie fasste ihn an der Hand und zog ihn hastig durch den Höhlengang.

Neben ihnen plätscherte fröhlich das frische Quellwasser.


	18. Leid und Liebe

_„So machte sich das Mädchen auf zu der Quelle und nach einer beschwerlichen Reise traf sie dort auf ein altes Weiblein._   
_Das sagte zu ihr: "Nimm dich in Acht, Königstochter. Dieses Wasser mag das Tote wieder lebendig machen, doch es verhält sich auch andersrum."_   
_Aber sie hörte nicht auf die warnenden Worte, schöpfte das Wasser mit ihrem Becherlein und trank davon. Im nächsten Moment fiel sie tot zu Boden und im Schloss erwachte der Bauer wie aus einem tiefen Schlaf._   
_Der König war in tiefer Trauer um den Verlust seiner Tochter, die sein einziges Kind war. Und so blieb ihn schlussendlich nichts anderes übrig, als der Liebe seiner Tochter Anerkennung zu zollen und er ernannte den Jungen zum Thronfolger._   
_Und so wurde ein Bauer zum Herrscher des Reiches, doch kein König, so war es des Alten Wille und so wurde er Häuptling und fortan seine Nachkommen."_

_Arman sah das Orakel an._   
_Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er verstand, warum sie ihm diese Geschichte erzählt hatte._

_"Nein.", sagte er nur._

_Sie lächelte ihn an. "Das zeigt, wozu wahre Liebe fähig ist."_

_"Und du willst mir sagen, dass Charlie gerade...?"_

_Das Orakel hob wissend die Brauen._

_Da verlor Arman die Fassung. Er packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie fest._

_"Du musst gehen und sie aufhalten!"_

***

Garwin öffnete langsam die Augen.  
Wie lange hatte er geschlafen?   
Er sah nach oben und erkannte die tiefstehende Sonne.  
Dann erst bemerkte er Patrizia, die an ihn gelehnt friedlich schlief.

Er hatte von ihr geträumt. Sie hatte ihn geküsst.  
Der junge Mann seufzte.   
Als ob das in diesem Leben noch einmal passieren würde! Da konnte er es sich noch so sehr wünschen.

Er strich ihr leicht über die Wange. "Patrizia," sagte er leise, "wach auf, wir müssen weiter."

Sie murrte und kuschelte sich fester an ihn. Garwin schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnten sie noch stundenlang so dasitzen.

Tat es aber nicht.

Er rüttelte sie sanft, bis sie schließlich doch aufwachte.

Patrizia schrak hoch.   
"Oh nein, wie lange hab ich geschlafen?"

Er zeigte in den Himmel, wo die Sonne gerade begann, unterzugehen. "Wir müssen von der Heide weg", stellte er fest.

 _Ach ja, die Flederziesel_ , fiel Patrizia ein. Sie rappelte sich umständlich auf.

Garwin war ebenfalls aufgestanden und hielt erwartungsvoll die Hände auf.

Sie sah ihn besorgt an. "Meinst du, dass du das schon wieder schaffst?"

"Ich bringe uns direkt zur Quelle - wahrscheinlich warten Tarik und Charlie schon auf uns."

"Aber.."

"Keine Sorge, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, kann ich mich genug ausruhen."   
Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Zögerlich ergriff sie seine Hände. Garwin sah zuerst darauf hinunter, dann in ihre Augen.  
War es der Schein der Abenddämmerung, oder hatten Patrizias Wangen etwas Farbe angenommen?

Sie erwiderte stumm seinen Blick. Da war es wieder, dieses verhasste Gefühl, doch wollte sie sich diesmal nicht wehren.

Er schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben und öffnete den Mund, doch Patrizia kam ihm zuvor.  
"Später," sagte sie nur und wob ihre Finger zwischen seine.   
Garwin besann sich, nickte und beschwor den Zauber, der sie auf die Waldlichtung bringen würde.

***

Tarik und Charlie liefen nach draußen. Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und tauchte die Waldlichtung in feuerrotes Licht.

"Sieh nur!" Sie zeigte auf die Stelle, an der sich zuvor der Streifen Moos befunden hatte.   
Nun rann gurgelnd Wasser daran hinunter.

Tarik sah sich suchend um. "Sind Patrizia und Garwin noch nicht wieder da?"

Auch Charlie blickte besorgt über die Lichtung.

In diesem Moment erschienen die beiden ein paar Meter entfernt wie aus dem Nichts.

"Charlie, Tarik!" Patrizia ließ Garwins Hände los, ging auf die beiden zu und umarmte sie nacheinander.   
"Habt ihr die Quelle gefunden?"

"Besser noch, schau!" Tarik zeigte stolz auf ihr Werk.

Staunend betrachteten die Neuankömmlinge die Steinwand. Sanft plätschernd rann noch immer klares Wasser daran hinab.

Garwin kam auf sie zu und zog den Kelch aus der Hosentasche. "Dann hätten wir ja alles beisammen."

Charlie nahm ihm den Becher hastig ab und ging auf den Brunnen zu. Die anderen folgten ihr.

"Noch etwas das ich wissen muss?", fragte sie Garwin.

Der zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke nicht. Du füllst den Kelch und trinkst aus, so lässt es der Dorfheiler auch immer machen."

Charlie nickte und füllte eilig das Gefäß mit Wasser.

***

Mick hatte sein Ziel fast erreicht. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät!   
Endlich konnte er zwischen den Bäumen die Lichtung erkennen. Alle waren bereits da!

"Wartet!", schrie er.   
Er lief aus dem Wald auf die vier Freunde zu.   
"Charlie, du darfst nicht trinken!"

Erschrocken drehten sich alle zu ihm um. Charlie stand in der Mitte und starrte ihn verdutzt an.

Der Kelch war leer.

Er blieb vor ihr stehen und sah sie besorgt an.  
"Was hast du getan?" flüsterte er atemlos.

Sie setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu. Charlie glitt der Kelch aus der Hand, dann flatterten ihre Augenlider und sie sackte kraftlos in sich zusammen.   
Mick konnte sie gerade noch auffangen.

"Gehört das zu dem Zauber dazu?", fragte Tarik besorgt.   
"Und warum wolltest du nicht, dass sie daraus trinkt?"

Mick legte Charlie sanft ins Gras. Ihr Atem ging langsam und ruhig, als ob sie schlafen würde.

"Ihr Vorhaben hat einen Preis", seuftzte er.   
Und dann erklärte er den Freunden, was er erfahren hatte.

***

_Charlie fand sich auf einer großen Wiese wieder. In der Ferne konnte sie den Liliental-Hof erkennen._   
_War etwas schiefgegangen?_

_Da bemerkte sie in der Nähe zwei Gestalten. Und eine erkannte sie sofort!_

_"Arman!"_   
_Charlie lief auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals._

_Ihr Freund erwiderte die Umarmung, doch er löste sich zu schnell von ihr._

_"Was machst du hier?", fragte er sie fast schon verärgert._

_Charlie sah ihn verwirrt an._   
_Sie hatte Freude erwartet, Erleichterung, doch seine Stimme ließ davon nichts erkennen._   
_"Das siehst du doch, ich bin gekommen um dich zu retten."_

_Entsetzt stieß Arman sie von sich weg._   
_"Das geht nicht! Charlie, du musst wieder gehen und mich hierlassen."_

_"Spinnst du? Du wirst sterben, wenn du hier bleibst!", rief sie verzweifelt._

_Jetzt erst mischte sich das Orakel ein. "Arman ist nicht bereit, den Preis dafür zu zahlen."_

_Charlie, die sie erst jetzt bemerkt hatte, war vollends verwirrt._   
_"Welchen Preis?"_

_"Ich kann nur zurück, wenn du meinen Platz einnimmst", antwortete Arman mit trauriger Stimme, "und das kann ich nicht verantworten."_

_Charlies Verwirrung wich Erkenntnis. "Die Prinzessin und der Bauer", flüsterte sie._

_Das Orakel sah an ihnen vorbei._   
_"Es ist soweit", bemerkte sie._   
_Und als die beiden sich umsahen, entdeckten sie einen Steinbogen, der zuvor nicht dagewesen war. Was dahinter lag, verbarg sich in waberndem, grauen Nebel._

_"Wie auch immer ihr euch entscheidet - tut es schnell", sprach sie noch und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden._

_Charlie wollte entschlossen auf das Tor zugehen, doch Arman packte sie an der Schulter. "Nein, vergiss es. Es ist mein Ende und nicht deines." Und er sah Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen._   
_Hilflos und unendlich traurig nahm er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie fest._

_"Ich liebe dich, Charlie", sagte er leise zum Abschied._

_"Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme._   
_Dann gab sie ihm einen kräftigen Stoß._

_Und sprang._

***

"CHARLIE!"

Arman schrak hoch. Durch seine tränenverhangenen Augen sah er in die erschrocken Gesichter seiner Eltern.

"Oh Gottseidank, du bist wach!"   
Lore schlug vor Freude die Hände vor den Mund.

Doch er nahm sie nicht wahr.

"Nein, nein.." flüsterte er nur.

Er sprang auf und stürzte an seinen Eltern vorbei nach draußen.

Doch was er sah, bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.   
Arman fiel auf die Knie und begann bitterlich zu weinen.

Und über ihm erstreckte sich ein sternenloser Nachthimmel.


	19. Abschied

Mick, Tarik und Patrizia waren am nächsten Tag mit leeren Händen an den Hof zurückgekehrt.   
In dem Moment, als Charlies Herz aufgehört hatte, zu schlagen, hatte sich ihr Körper in Sternenlicht aufgelöst und nichts zurückgelassen.

Arman war zwei Tage lang für niemanden zu sprechen.   
Gefangen in seiner Trauer musste er auch noch akzeptieren, Charlie nicht einmal begraben zu können.

Als er endlich sein Zimmer verließ, weigerte er sich zuerst, überhaupt mit jemandem zu sprechen. Er gab Tarik und Patrizia Mitschuld an Allem, was passiert war.

Der Lilientalhof hatte sich in einen düsteren Ort verwandelt.   
Alle verrichteten ihre Arbeit in Schweigen und auch abends, als alle beisammen saßen, wurde nur wenig gesprochen.

Obwohl Patrizia jetzt endlich ihre Chance sah, nachhause zurückzukehren, blieb sie vorerst. Sie wollte weder Mick noch am Wenigsten Arman jetzt damit belästigen, sie zurückzubringen.

Sie nutzte die Zeit, um gemeinsam mit Tarik zu trauern. Sie verbrachten Stunden damit, einfach nur zu reden. Über ihre erste gemeinsame Zeit in Namra, über Patrizias Studienpläne, über Tariks Auszeit von seinem Studium und natürlich auch über Charlie.   
Da Patrizia sie seit ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Zeit in Namra kaum gesehen hatte, konnte ihr Tarik von vielen Erlebnissen erzählen, die für sie neu waren.  
Und trotz des sehr losen freundschaftlichen Bandes, vermisste sie ihre Freundin ungemein. Charlie war einfach immer dagewesen, wenn sie sie gebraucht hatte.

***

Es war am dritten Tag, als Arman wortlos sein Pferd sattelte und zu Mick ritt.

Dort ließ er sich von ihm den Hergang der vergangenen Woche schildern und nur widerwillig erzählte ihm sein Freund, welche Rolle seine Schwester in dieser Tragödie gespielt hatte.

"Diesmal muss ich sie bestrafen, Mick", erklärte Arman.

Mick seufzte hilflos.   
"Ich weiß."

"Und das nicht bloß wegen..", er schluckte, "..wegen Charlie. Sondern wegen des Mordversuchs an _mir_."

Mick bat Arman, seine Entscheidung gut zu überlegen. Trotz Allem, sie war die Schwester, die er liebte und er wollte nicht, dass Arman im Affekt eine Entscheidung traf, die Namras Werte verletzte.  
Es könnte eine Veränderung herbeiführen, die er in der Menschenwelt leider zu oft erlebt hatte.

***

Eine Woche war vergangen, als Arman ausrichten ließ, dass er sich entschieden hatte.

Der Versammlungsplatz neben der Hüterburg war voller Leute. Arman hätte sich gewünscht, es wären weniger gewesen.  
So viele Bewohner waren erschienen und er würde im Mittelpunkt stehen und jeder könnte sein Elend sehen.

Auch seine ganze Familie war da, ebenso Patrizia und Tarik.   
Sogar Garwin war gekommen.   
Dass sein ehemaliger bester Freund sich ebenfalls in Gefahr begeben hatte, um ihn zu retten, bedeutete ihm viel. Auch wenn er sich noch immer wünschte, sie hätten keinen Erfolg gehabt, so waren die Anstrengungen seiner Freunde ein Liebesbeweis gewesen.   
Das hatte er nach dem ersten Groll gegen sie inzwischen akzeptiert.

_Es sind eindeutig zu viele Leute hier!_

An die hundert hatten sich mittlerweile versammelt und noch immer kamen mehr dazu.

Arman fühlte sich unwohl.   
Seine Augen waren gerötet vom Weinen und er war noch immer geschwächt von den Nachwirkungen des Giftes.   
Niemand sollte ihn so sehen müssen.

"Es ist eine gute Entscheidung", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich.   
Das Orakel war wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm aufgetaucht.

"Charlie bringt mir das nicht zurück", erwiderte er bitter. Er musste fest schlucken, um nicht wieder zu weinen. Das hätte jetzt noch gefehlt!

"Das vielleicht nicht, aber so kann Milena keinen Schaden mehr anrichten."  
Mitfühlend legte sie ihm eine Hand an den Rücken.

"Nicht hier, aber _dort_ vielleicht." Arman war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher ob seine Entscheidung die Richtige war. Hatte er an alles gedacht?

"So weit reicht meine Sicht leider nicht. Aber Namra wird sicher sein", antwortete sie überzeugt. "Und jetzt auf-auf! Es geht los."  
Einmal noch tätschelte sie aufmunternd seinen Rücken und schob ihn dann in Richtung der versammelten Leute.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und trat vor die Anwesenden.   
Augenblicklich wurde es still.

Ganz hinten konnte er sehen, wie die Menge plötzlich unruhig zu werden begann und sich langsam teilte.   
Zwischen den Leuten schritten Mick und Milena auf ihn zu.

Sie ließ keine Nervosität erkennen - im Gegenteil. Sie schien zufrieden und absolut entspannt.

In einiger Entfernung blieben sie stehen.   
Arman sah sie an.   
Er versuchte seine Wut zu verbergen. Zu gerne nur hätte er jetzt...  
Nein, er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

Er erinnerte sich an die sorgsam einstudierten Worte:

"Volk von Namra, wir sind heute hier versammelt um Milena, angeklagt des Hochverrats und des Mordes, einer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen."

Er machte eine Pause.   
Es war mucksmäuschenstill.

Arman wandte sich mit harter Miene an Milena: "Du kannst dich nun verteidigen, falls du willst."

Sie grinste: "Ich würde sagen, da du ja vor mir stehst, war es lediglich Mord _versuch_."  
Ihr entwich ein belustigtes Kichern.

Arman biss die Zähne zusammen. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht von ihr provozieren lassen und die Fassung verlieren. Das war alles, was sie erreichen wollte.

"Da du deine Taten hiermit nicht leugnest, befinde ich dich Kraft meines Amtes für schuldig."

Wieder eine Pause.   
Diesmal konnte er leise zustimmendes Gemurmel ausmachen.

Doch bevor er weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn Milena: "Und was willst du jetzt tun, Arman?"   
Sie lachte.   
"Willst du mich für immer in einen Kerker sperren? Da war ich schon - glaubst du wirklich, _irgendeine_ deiner Strafen juckt mich?"

Er konnte sehen, wie ihr Bruder versuchte, sie zurechtzuweisen, doch sie fuhr fort: "Das Einzige, was du tun kannst, um mich aufzuhalten, ist mich zu _töten_." Mit dem letzten Wort war sie lauter geworden, damit auch wirklich alle sie hören konnten.  
"Gib doch zu, dass du das willst!"

Die Menge brach in erschrockenes Tuscheln aus.   
So etwas hatte es in Namra noch nie gegeben und würde gegen alles verstoßen, das diese magische Welt ausmachte.

Arman versuchte mit aller Kraft, gelassen zu bleiben: "Wir werden sehen, ob dir meine Strafe nicht schlimmer vorkommt", sagte er so leise, dass nur Wenige es hören konnten.   
Dann wandte er sich wieder an alle: "Hört nun das Urteil des Hüters von Namra: Milena, du wirst deiner magischen Kräfte beraubt und aus Namra verbannt."

"Von nun an wirst du als Mensch in der Außenwelt leben und nie wieder hierher zurückkehren können."

Milenas Gesicht verfiel.   
Darauf war sie wohl nicht vorbereitet gewesen.   
"Das kannst du nicht machen", zischte sie.

Doch Arman nickte dem Orakel zu, die feierlich vortrat und begann, ihre Magie zu wirken.

"Ich schwöre dir, das war noch nicht alles! So leicht wirst du mich nicht los!", schrie Milena, als sie langsam begann, sich in Nichts aufzulösen.   
Dann war sie verschwunden.

Es war vorbei.

Arman trat beiseite. Er wollte keine Sekunde länger von so vielen Leuten angestarrt werden.

Da es nichts mehr zu sehen gab, löste sich die Menge schnell auf. Er hörte viele anerkennende Rufe, doch er war zu erschöpft, um darauf zu reagieren.

Als er seine Familie und Freunde erreicht hatte, wollte er einfach nur noch zurück nachhause.

Garwin legte ihm aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch das war Arman nicht genug und er zog seinen Freund in eine feste Umarmung.  
So vergraben in dessen Hemd konnte niemand sonst die Tränen sehen, die ihm doch wieder gekommen waren.

Verlegen murmelte sein Vater etwas davon, dass seine Familie schon vorreiten würde und so blieben am Ende nur noch die beiden mit Tarik und Patrizia zurück.

Als er wieder sprechen konnte, wandte er sich an Patrizia: "Ich habe dich natürlich nicht vergessen. Wenn du möchtest holen wir noch vom Hof deine Sachen und wir bringen dich noch heute zum Tor."

Erstaunt fiel ihr ein, dass ja noch ihr Koffer dort war, mit dem sie zwei Jahre zuvor das erste mal hier angekommen war.   
Und ihre wertvolle Spieluhr, die noch immer darin verstaut war.

***

Sie ritten zum Hof und Patrizia holte rasch ihren Koffer.   
Garwin hatte angeboten, sie zum Portal zu begleiten und so verabschiedete sie sich an Ort und Stelle von allen Anderen.

"Und falls du genug von all dem hier hast, schau mal bei mir vorbei." Sie umarmte Tarik fest.   
"Mach ich", antwortete dieser. "Aber ich denke, ich bleib' vorerst noch eine Weile hier. Zumindest bis keine Gefahr mehr besteht, dass ich die Uni in die Luft jage."   
Er versuchte es mit einem müden Lächeln und Patrizia erwiderte es ebenso zaghaft.

Dann wandte sie sich an Arman: "Das war nicht alles."   
Sie packte ihn an den Schultern und zwang ihn so, in ihre entschlossenen Augen zu sehen.   
"Wir holen Charlie irgendwie zurück."   
Er sagte nichts, sondern nickte nur.  
"Wirklich! Es muss einen Weg geben. Und wenn du ihn gefunden hast, dann bin ich dabei!"   
Dann umarmte sie auch ihn.   
"Danke", flüsterte Arman ihr ins Ohr und drückte sie fest an sich.

Als sie fertig war ging sie zu Garwin, der am Hofeingang auf sie wartete. Er wollte ihr höflich den Koffer abnehmen, wurde aber mit einem scherzhaften "Vergiss' es!" abgewiesen.   
Er verstand den Wink sofort und erwiderte ihre Worte mit einem verlegenen Grinsen.

Der Weg zum Tor war nicht weit, doch keiner von ihnen sprach auch nur ein Wort, bis sie dort angekommen waren.

"Nun, da wären wir", durchbrach Garwin das Schweigen.

"Sieht so aus."   
Patrizia sah ihn verstohlen an.

Er sprach einen Zauber und das Portal öffnete sich geräuschlos.

Wortlos standen beide da und sahen sich an.   
Patrizia öffnete den Mund um sich zu verabschieden, doch er kam ihr zuvor: "Ich habe mich gefragt.."

Garwin fischte nach den passenden Worten: "Ich meine.. auch wenn es wieder keine schöne Zeit hier war, für dich.."

Patrizia sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und er ergriff hastig ihre Hand.   
"Also, ich fände es schön, wenn du hierbleiben wolltest. _Bei mir_?"

Jetzt war es endlich raus und er atmete erleichtert auf.

Ihre Augen wurden groß. Doch dann mischte sich Traurigkeit in ihren Blick.

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und senkte den Kopf. "Die letzten Tage haben mir nur noch mehr gezeigt, dass ich hier komplett fehl am Platz bin."   
Patrizia sah wieder zu ihm auf.  
"Ehrlich, glaub mir, ich wäre gerne mit dir zusammen. Aber ich gehöre hier einfach nicht her. Ich bin keine Wächterin, habe keine magischen Kräfte und bin hier völlig hilflos. Abgesehen davon, dass es hier kein Internet gibt."

Sie konnte sehen, dass er genau wusste, was sie meinte, bemerkte aber auch die herbe Enttäuschung über ihre Worte.

"Es tut mir so leid", sagte sie noch einmal.

"Ich verstehe", war seine einzige Antwort.   
Dann berührte er sanft ihre Wangen, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie.   
Patrizia umarmte ihn und erwiderte den Kuss.   
Als sie merkte, dass ihr langsam die Tränen in die Augen traten, löste sie sich von ihm.

"Mach's gut."   
Sie schniefte einmal kurz, dann nahm sie ihren Koffer und mit einem letzten Blick auf Garwin schritt sie durch das Tor.


	20. Epilog und Teaser

_3 Monate später..._

Patrizia saß an einem Tisch in der Aula und studierte die Flyer, die ihr wiederholt in die Hand gedrückt wurden, doch sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.

Dass sie jetzt hier saß, als Erstsemester und Publizistik studieren würde und ein ganz normales Leben vor ihr lag, kam ihr noch immer unwirklich vor.

Nach ihrer Rückkehr hatte sie Nils angerufen und ihm erzählt, was passiert war. Der hatte ihr zuerst nur stumm zugehört und dann ohne ein Wort aufgelegt. Seitdem konnte sie ihn nicht mehr erreichen. Sie vermutete, dass er ihre Nummer blockiert hatte. Und zu Dajana war sie gar nicht erst durchgekommen.   
Noch immer fühlte sie sich allein und verloren, vor Allem heute, am Studieneinführungstag, zwischen den Massen an anderen Erstsemestern, wo noch keiner irgend wen kannte.

Sie versuchte, sich wieder auf den Fakultätsplan zu konzentrieren.

Auf einmal spürte sie hinter sich, wie sie jemand antippte. "Hey, du siehst so verloren aus, wie ich. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns gemeinsam hier umsehen."

Patrizia verdrehte die Augen. Der Dritte heute! Nach "Hey, Lust auf einen Kaffee?" und "Wow, ich kenne deinen YouTube-Channel!" die nächste blöde Anmache.

Entnervt drehte sie sich um. "Hör zu, du bist wahrscheinlich nett und so, aber spar' dir bitte diese dumme An-"   
Sie hielt abrupt inne. Ihre Augen wurden groß. War das jetzt real?

Vor ihr stand Garwin und lächelte sie nervös an. "Hallo."

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis sie reagieren konnte.   
Dann sprang sie auf und fiel dem jungen Mann um den Hals.   
"Was machst du denn hier?"

Er lächelte noch immer und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Tut mir leid, dass es solange gedauert hat, bis ich auf diese Idee gekommen bin."

Voller Freude gab Patrizia ihm einen Kuss. "Du bist hier und das zählt! Und wirst du bleiben?"

"Wenn du das willst."

"Ja!" Sie lachte und gab ihm noch einen Kuss. "Verdammt noch mal, JA!"

Hand in Hand verließen sie die Aula auf der Suche nach einem ruhigeren Ort.

***

_6 Monate zuvor..._

Dajana war schon jetzt müde. Der Flug von Cordoba nach Buenos Aires war alles andere als angenehm gewesen und sie hoffte, dass sie in den Stunden bis Frankfurt zumindest ein bisschen schlafen konnte.

Sie saß an ihrem Fensterplatz und warf einen letzten Blick auf das Land, das im letzten Jahr zu ihrer zweiten Heimat geworden war und seufzte. Lernen sollte sie auch noch ein bisschen. Schon in einem Monat war ihre Externistenprüfung und danach hatte sie nicht mehr viel Zeit, sich auf ihr Veterinärmedizinstudium vorzubereiten. Aber die Zeit in Argentinien war es wert gewesen.

Die Maschine startete. Das unangenehme Bauchgefühl beim Abflug störte sie am Fliegen am Meisten.   
Nach einer Stunde in der Luft, war Dajana tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Als der Flieger 18 Stunden später in Frankfurt aufsetzte, war Sitz 15A leer.   
Und in der Ankunftshalle standen Dajanas Eltern und wunderten sich, warum sie eigentlich hier waren.

\---


End file.
